Only the Good Die Young
by XxwhisperingxX
Summary: Rachel considered herself a good person. Good people don't fall for their roommate's girlfriend though.
1. Chapter 1

Gah, I know. I have two other stories and now I posted this one. Anyway, I guess I won't actually update this until the other ones are done, but I wanted to post it up here anyway. =D I hope it doesn't disappoint much!

Oh, and for the sake of the story, Rachel still went to WMHS but the rest of the glee kids didn't...unless I say otherwise. I can't really decide who went where. Lol.

Reviews would be awesome. =) Not that I'm trying to guilt anyone into it or anything...

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned... I can claim the mistakes though.**

* * *

_Evicted_: The one word that had her in her current predicament. She couldn't exactly run back to Ohio with her metaphorical tail tucked between her legs. She had been so adamant about leaving. She remembered the individual lectures she had given to various members of her glee club. It wasn't that she didn't think highly of them. She just didn't want to end up a Lima loser…like they did. She had left Lima after her sophomore year of high school. She never thought that she would actually live to regret the day she did that.

And yet, here she was, sitting on a vacant bench in the park scanning through local newspaper ads, regretting leaving Ohio behind. She knew it wasn't necessarily the safest bet but she needed a place to live and needed one fast; the newspaper seemed like the best idea. She entertained the idea of being homeless for a second before realizing the germs one would get from that would indeed last a lifetime.

She had thought, for some reason, that getting a part on Broadway would be a lot easier than this. Hell, off-off-off-off-off-off Broadway was sounding good at the moment. She had been in a couple small shows in equally small parts. She hadn't been paid but she somehow thought that maybe someone would see her and immediately hand her a part in something bigger. She had learned the hard way that some dreams were meant to be dreams only. She had just been fired from the only job that was paying her bills because she couldn't show up on time. It wasn't her fault that she liked being fashionably late. She realized that it wasn't something the rest of the workforce appreciated though.

She was brought out of her thoughts momentarily by the vibrating of her phone. She laughed sarcastically upon realizing it would be the next thing to be turned off. "Hello?"

"Rachel, babe, I've got some good news for you." She sighed. The only good news she could possibly be receiving were if someone had found a gun and were looking for someone to test it out on. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Noah?"

Noah Puckerman. He had been her only friend in this town the entire two years she had been living there. He was the bartender at the first waitressing job she had gotten. They clashed at first. He always found some sort of vulgar way to hit on her. It took six full months to convince the boy that she was in fact not into men-and that included him. Once he accepted that they had been inseparable.

"You're really going to love me after this. I think you may actually want to be my fuck buddy after this." She rolled her eyes. She knew that he couldn't see her but that was beside the point.

"Okay, enlighten me. What could you possibly have to say that would make me want to have intercourse with you?"

"Don't call it that, Berry," he replied instantly. "That makes me not horny. And Puckzilla is always in the mood." She snorted at how true the statement was. "Anyway, I don't know why I didn't think of this before but one of my friends has a spare bedroom in his apartment. I went by there earlier and talked to him about it. He's fine with you staying there."

"Noah," she quickly scolded, "I don't even know this person." She heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "I'm serious. I cannot live with someone I do not know."

"Babe, you aren't going to be living anywhere if that's how you feel," he replied. She sighed, knowing that he was right. "He's a good guy, I promise. I also explained your situation to him so it's all good."

"My situation?"

"He knows that you're into the female anatomy." Rachel rolled her eyes again at the man-child's antics. "He's got a girlfriend anyway so you're clear. He won't try hitting on you. Anyway, get your ass ready because I'm tired of your shit being in my apartment."

* * *

"Hi," a tall boy stated awkwardly while shoving his hand out at Rachel. She quickly took the hand and shook it lightly, not wanting to make a bad impression on him. He was, after all, offering his home to Rachel. "Look, Puck told me about your preferences, and I'm okay with it," he added. Rachel nodded. "I just ask that you don't try and convert me. I know what I like and I'm not going to change just because of you." Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I wouldn't try to convert," she was interrupted by the taller boy's ramblings again.

"You can have the things you like around, I don't mind, as long as you let me keep my stuff, too. I think we can find some kind of agreement. Maybe I could try some of your stuff or something, but I think that's all I'll be able to handle."

"What?" She looked at Puck quickly hoping that he would be able to help her out. "I can't say that I understand."

"Puck said you were a vegetarian?" Puck's laughter immediately filled the room. Rachel blushed profusely while Finn grinned sheepishly. "Did he lie to me?" Rachel shook her head furiously, happy that everything had been a misunderstanding on her part. "Alright, so like I said, I might try some of your stuff but I don't think I'll be into it."

"No problem," she replied. "I really appreciate this, Finn." He smiled again and wrapped his arms around the girl. Rachel sighed. She could get used to having a friend that wasn't always trying to hit on her. Finn let go and grabbed various bags that Puck had thrown on the ground when they had first gotten there.

"Come on, your room is this way," he stated while motioning towards the back with his head. Rachel followed the boy. "Sorry it isn't much right now. We just started turning it into a bedroom this afternoon. It was, more or less, an office."

"We?" Finn opened his mouth to reply but Puck stuck his head in the room and gave everything a once over.

"Alright, Berry, I hooked you up with a home. Let's go get dirty." Rachel feigned a gag. Puck clutched at his chest and whined. "I'm going to go then. Rachel, you owe me. Finn, I owe you," he stated before walking out of the room.

"He's something else," Finn stated. Rachel chuckled to herself while helping Finn carry the various bags into the room.

"Did he force you to do this?" The tall boy immediately shook his head. "Good, I feel horrible enough as it is."

"Don't feel bad. Quinn has had fun trying to turn this into a bedroom." Rachel looked at Finn in confusion before sitting down on the twin size bed. "Quinn is my girlfriend. You'll get to meet her soon."

"She likes to do house work?" Finn laughed loudly. Rachel grinned at the boy until his laughter finally died down.

"No, Quinn and housework don't mix. She was here when Noah was talking to me about your problem. The minute Quinn heard that Rachel Berry needed somewhere she offered Noah the spare room here." Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. This girl must enjoy charity work apparently. "Then she was all about fixing the room so you could move in."

"She doesn't care that you live with a girl?" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year. She's awesome. I love her a lot," he replied. Rachel raised an eyebrow. The boy wasn't the best with words but it was clear by the look on his face that he cared deeply for the girl. "What about you? Got any special ladies?" Rachel laughed while pulling her clothes out of a suitcase.

"I don't think I've ever really been in a relationship," she replied. Finn looked at her strangely. "I'm not ugly. I've had people ask me out. I've been on several dates. I've never just been in a relationship though. The closest thing to it was this really weird person I went to high school with." Finn laughed. "It was before I even really gave much thought to my sexual orientation as well so the fact that it was a girl seemed odd to me. She was always following me around the school wanting to carry my books for me. Needless to say, that didn't work out."

"Poor girl, she seemed in love," Finn mocked. Rachel scoffed and swatted his arm playfully.

"I never even knew that chick's name," Rachel retorted while putting an empty duffel bag into the closet the room came with.

"Quinn!"

"No," Rachel replied from behind the closet door. "I'm pretty sure her name wasn't Quinn." She heard a clearing of a throat from the other side of the room.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name is Quinn." Rachel immediately turned around and looked between Finn and the blonde girl. She swallowed thickly and looked away from the hazel eyes that were starring at her. "You must be Rachel."

"Yes," she whispered. "I am Rachel." Finn scrunched his face up in confusion but said nothing else. "You're Quinn, obviously." Rachel felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She wished the Earth would open up and swallow her whole.

This girl was tall and slender. Her eyes were green but had enough brown in them to be considered hazel. She was beautiful, no doubt. Rachel had never really felt the need to stare at someone simply because of their looks, but she felt as though her eyes could never get tired of looking at the blonde girl before her.

"We should go out to eat," the blonde stated. Rachel simply nodded in agreement. "I need to get to know you-make sure that you don't try and steal Finn away," she playfully replied with a wink.

"Honey," Finn whispered, "She's into the ladies," he replied. "I thought I told you that." Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel looked at her intently, searching for any sign of disgust in the blonde's face.

"No," she replied slowly. "I would have remembered you telling me that," she replied while looking at Rachel curiously, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Finn told the blonde before clearing his throat. "Anyway, Rachel, I have to go to work. I tried to get the night off but my boss is an ass."

"That's okay," Rachel responded. "I'll simply get the room ready." Finn smiled goofily at her before pressing a quick kiss to his girlfriend's cheek.

"Bye, Rachel, Quinn." The tall boy quickly left the room leaving Rachel in the room with the blonde. She felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Need some help?" Rachel looked up and visibly relaxed when she saw the smile on the blonde's face.

"No thanks," she replied, not wanting to put the blonde out. She and her boyfriend had both been more kind than she expected. Quinn frowned but nodded.

"How about we go get something to eat? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." Rachel nodded before grabbing her purse from the floor and following Quinn out of the door.

* * *

"Is this okay?" Rachel nodded. The blonde had picked a pizza place that was simply down the block from her new apartment. "Finn loves this place."

"Good to know," Rachel replied. The blonde's hand brushed lightly against hers. She immediately felt chills spread across her body. She screwed her eyes shut and exhaled slowly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel's eyes flew open to see the blonde starring at her, worry written on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I feel a migraine coming on." Quinn smiled sympathetically before walking towards a table in the back. Rachel followed suit and sat across from the blonde. "Thank you for allowing me to live with your boyfriend. I know most girls would feel threatened by that."

"Well, I guess knowing that you aren't into men certainly does help the situation." Rachel nodded along before a thought struck her.

"I thought you said you didn't know I was gay?" Quinn's eyes widened for a moment before she coughed lightly. A waiter quickly came over and took the order for their drinks.

"Tell me about yourself," Quinn changed the subject. Rachel inhaled deeply before biting her lip.

"I'm from Ohio. I'm 24 and currently a failure at life." Quinn laughed and reached her hand across the table to grab Rachel's.

"Everyone is a failure at life if you think about it. You'll be okay," she whispered before pulling her hand away. Rachel opened her mouth and closed it several times before calming her nerves.

"That isn't really optimistic." Quinn had an amused look on her face but said nothing else. "How are you a failure then, Quinn?" Quinn bit her lip in contemplation.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," she whispered.

_Well, shit, _Rachel though to herself as the blonde looked at Rachel intently. _I have a crush on my roommate's girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I want to say thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites and alerts and stuff. I mean, even though you don't review, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it.

Let me know what you think about this one? :)

I don't own anything except the mistakes.

Oh, and wtf was Sam doing in the preview for next week's epi?

* * *

"So, how long have you and Finn?" Quinn sat her drink down and looked thoughtful for a moment while Rachel ate on the pizza in front of her.

"A year, I guess." Rachel nodded. She knew she had asked Finn the same question earlier but she and Quinn were failing at conversation. "He's a nice guy. What about you? You don't believe in love or something?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that? Do I look like I'm incapable of loving someone?" Quinn arched an eyebrow but said nothing. "It isn't that I don't believe in love. I've just never found anyone to tempt me."

"Tempt you? I don't think it works that way." Rachel snorted her disagreement. "Sometimes when you fall in love it just sort of happens. You don't know it's going to happen and you don't mean for it to. Other times it's climatic and everything the movies make it out to be. The whole, 'love at first sight' thing."

"Well, I've had no love affairs period." Quinn gave a shy smile and took a sip out of the water she had ordered. "Which one was it for you?" Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion. Rachel cleared her throat. "I mean when you realized you and Finn were meant to be or whatever. Was it some climatic realization?"

"Oh," Quinn coughed. "You know, the usual." Rachel cocked her head to the side. She was practically a 24 year old almost hobo. She didn't know what the usual meant when it came to the ways of love. Quinn sensed her confusion but didn't clarify. "So, you mean to tell me that no one interests you," Quinn whispered while reaching for a piece of bread. She let her fingers brush past Rachel's lightly.

"I never said that," Rachel replied in an equally hushed tone. "You make it sound like I'm asexual." Quinn threw her head back in laughter. Rachel smiled at the melodious sound coming from the blonde. She had never heard anything so lovely sounding.

"Poor boys are missing out on you." Rachel was shocked. She would almost believe the girl was flirting, poorly, but still flirting. She assumed that someone as beautiful as Quinn would know how to flirt though so she brushed it off.

"I think they'll live. They still have chances with you." Quinn looked down at her food and smiled lightly. "I mean, not you in particular. People like you. Men still have a chance with girls like you." Quinn looked up at the stumbling brunette with a playful smile on her face. "Not that there is anything wrong with women who aren't like you. I would date women who weren't like you." Rachel threw her hands up in the air to cover her face.

"You still ramble a lot." Rachel looked at the blonde girl intently. "Puck said that you talk a lot when you get nervous, I mean."

"Oh," she added. "Yes, I suppose I do. It was even worse in high school though. I talked in paragraphs. Most people walked away before I even got to the main point." Quinn laughed despite Rachel's pouting. "It wasn't funny."

"I bet it was cute," Quinn commented. Rachel felt her cheeks grow hot at the girl's bluntness. "Were you popular? I bet you had all of the guys falling over you." Rachel snorted.

"No, I don't think I would put it like that. What about you? We're only talking about my past. Were you the prom queen? Something like that?"

"I don't think so," Quinn mumbled before flagging a waiter down. "Can we have the check?" The man nodded and rushed off. Rachel groaned in frustration. This girl was insane. The brunette said nothing else to the girl as they exited the pizza place. "I hope you enjoy living with Finn," Quinn commented.

"He seems like a great guy. I'm sure I will. I just don't need to bring flings or vegan food around him." The playful smile fell off the taller girl's face at the mention of other girls. Rachel frowned. "Do you have a problem with my preferences?"

"What? No, I thought I made that clear earlier?" Rachel nodded and continued walking down the side walk. "Have you ever fallen for someone you shouldn't have?" Rachel felt her insides twist. She had a feeling she might if Finn didn't keep his girlfriend away from her.

"Not yet," she whispered.

* * *

"You're up." Rachel looked up from her book and gave the lanky boy a small nod and a light smile. He shut the door behind him softly and threw his jacket onto the sofa. "I figured you would have passed out by now."

"That would have been a horrible way to thank my roommate," Rachel replied. Finn looked at her curiously. "You know, for letting me live here."

"Oh, right," he murmured. "I'm so tired." He sat down across from the brunette. "And hungry." Rachel chuckled and stood up before making her way to the kitchen area. She returned seconds later with a plate. "What is this?"

"Thank you cookies. I haven't been able to make them in a while. I hope they aren't too nasty," she admitted. The boy immediately grabbed the plate out of her hands and started eating on them.

"These are delicious," he stated in between bites. "So, did you and Quinn get along?" Rachel nodded slowly. "Good, she's totally excited about this entire thing."

"She's very sweet, Finn. I think you two make an excellent couple." He nodded with excitement as he took another bite out of a cookie.

"I'm glad you like her. Maybe you guys can be friends or something." Rachel nodded before looking back down at her book. She honestly couldn't imagine befriending the girl. She would have ulterior motives and everything would just be completely wrong.

"Well, we traded phone numbers and things. Maybe she'll give me a call someday. We can go grab lunch or something." Finn nodded along enthusiastically. "So, what exactly does Quinn do?"

"Uh, she cooks and stuff."

"She's a chef?" Finn looked puzzled. Rachel gave him a small smile. She realized that he wasn't the smartest guy, but he was still sweet.

"Oh, no. You meant like her job?" Rachel nodded, perplexed by the boy. "She works at a publishing company." Rachel bit her lip. That was impressive, she supposed. "What about you? Are you going to be looking for a job?" She frowned. She knew the boy wasn't trying to be offensive but she hated the subject matter.

"I don't know what I can do," she mumbled. Finn stood up and walked over to the couch Rachel was seated at and wrapped an arm around her upon noticing her tears. "I'm only good at singing, Finn. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you're an awesome singer. Broadway will be calling for you someday." She berated herself for falling apart in front of the gangly boy. She couldn't help but smile upon hearing his attempts to console her.

* * *

"Really, thanks, Noah," Rachel sincerely whispered while placing her hand on his bicep. "Finn is great. He's so dorky. You can't help but love him." Puck continued wiping a glass but nodded along. "I can't figure out Quinn though."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only hung out with her once, but she kept giving me these mixed signals." Puck laughed before setting the glass down and looking at Rachel intently. "Not those kind of signals, Noah. Is everything sexual with you?" He opened his mouth to retort. "No, don't answer that." He smiled smugly. "I just can't figure out if she's insane or what."

"Quinn is hot. Can't you just leave it at that?" Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded. "I'm kind of glad you're gay. You and I can rate women together. You can be my wingman."

"I suppose," Rachel replied, warily. "Why does this sound like it's leading up to something?" Puck smirked.

"You know me so well. Let's go out tonight. We'll find some ladies to hook up with. Please." Rachel slapped his arm playfully when he stuck his bottom lip out.

"Fine. When you contract an STD though please warn me." Puck waggled his eyebrows. "Not because I plan on sleeping with you."

"Well, I've got to finish setting up. I'll come by Finn's later tonight and pick you up. Sound good?" Rachel nodded before waving goodbye to the manchild. She sighed when she stepped outside. The blaring of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She shuffled through various items before finding the device.

"A-ha," she squeaked before answering. "Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Quinn." The brunette couldn't help but smile upon hearing Quinn on the other end of the line. "Is now a bad time?" Rachel realized she hadn't actually responded yet. She inwardly scolded herself for presenting herself as a socially retarded person.

"No, not a bad time. Why?" She heard shuffling on the other line for a few seconds.

"I was wondering if you might want to go grab some lunch. I have something to talk to you about." Rachel's ears perked up in interest. She continued walking briskly in the general direction of her apartment. "If you can't then it's fine…"

"Oh, no, I would love to," Rachel husked out. "I'm trying to rush back to the apartment and I'm very clumsy. I'm somewhat afraid I cannot manage to talk on the phone and walk at the same time. It's harder than it looks." Quinn laughed softly. "Do you want to meet me somewhere or what did you have in mind?"

"Actually," Quinn replied, "I was thinking that you could come to my place. It isn't that far away from Finn's."

"That is fine," Rachel stated. "I'll probably be back at Finn's in about five."

"Great, I'll meet you there." With that Rachel put the phone back in her purse and picked up the pace. She couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a good day.

Seven minutes later (she scolded herself for estimating wrong) she arrived at Finn's apartment complex. She rushed up the stairs and smiled when she saw Quinn standing at the door shuffling through her purse. Rachel assumed she was looking for her key to the place. The blonde felt someone's eyes on her and looked up from her position. She smiled upon seeing Rachel standing there.

"Well, hello," Quinn whispered. Rachel stepped closer and pulled out her key before handing it to the blonde. "I don't suppose we have to go inside, unless you need something?"

"No, not at all," Rachel replied. The blonde smiled slyly before nodding and linking her arm around Rachel.

"Let's go then," she whispered into her ear. The brunette ignored the chills that ran down her spine at the proximity of the two. Quinn tugged at the shorter girl until she complied and followed her down the hall. "How about we take a cab?"

"But you said it wasn't that far? Why waste the money?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders and flagged a taxi down with practiced ease. Rachel smiled shyly when the blonde opened the door for her and then slid in beside her. Rachel watched in contempt as the driver started to flirt with the blonde after she had given him the directions.

"Maybe you could give me your number," the young man yelled while looking at Quinn through his rearview mirror.

"I'm in a relationship," she replied. Rachel smiled, unsure why she felt happy for the boy getting turned down.

"That's okay, he doesn't have to find out." Rachel's jaw dropped. The audacity of some people made her sick. She had loved living in New York-apart from being poor and everything, but she hated how some of the New Yorkers acted. Rachel looked at Quinn in confusion when the blonde looked at her oddly before looking back at the cab driver.

"Actually, she would and I'm sure she has a problem with it." Rachel's brows furrowed. She gasped when she felt the girl's arms wrap around her. "Right, sweetie?" Rachel took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I do," she replied before inwardly cursing her lack of verbal skills at the moment. She groaned, accidentally, when the blonde began to press kisses into her neck. The driver's eyes widened upon seeing the two before a smirk was plastered on his face. Quinn pulled away causing Rachel to frown at the lack of warmth.

"How much do I owe you?" The cab driver looked at the meter and switched it off before turning around to face the two, cocky grin still in place.

"I'll let you go for free if you kiss your girlfriend for me."

"How dare you," Rachel began, "that is highly rude. I don't think you would ask a heterosexual couple to make out in front of you, would you? I still have contact with the ACLU," she continued before Quinn's lips met her own. The blonde wasted no time before tracing her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip. The brunette moaned, giving Quinn access.

Quinn let out a groan of her own the moment she felt her tongue meet Rachel's. Rachel wanted to congratulate herself on her kissing skills but decided against it. The burning in her lungs made it impossible to continue; she pulled away, flushed and somewhat embarrassed, before looking at her hands.

"That was hot," the man replied. Quinn smirked and stepped out of the cab. Rachel slid out, wishing the Earth would swallow her whole. She had just made out with her roommate's girlfriend… and she liked it. She liked it a lot if the current state of her panties had any say so in the matter. Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Go wait inside, okay?" Rachel nodded and rushed into the building-wanting to get as far away from the blonde as possible. Quinn opened the cab door and looked at the driver in disgust before she broke out into a grin. "See you later, Eric." The curly haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Later, Quinn," he replied before Quinn shut the door and waltzed in after Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Oh my gosh, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I honestly did not expect that kind of response! It made me want to get you guys an update even quicker so here we go. It isn't very long, but it's something, right?

Oh, and I tried to write back to each one of the reviews you guys left me, but the internet started messing up and it just... failed. So, I know that I didn't get to write some of you back, but I did appreciate the comments you left and I will definitely get back to you if you leave a review for this chapter. =)

Also, if you have anything you want to see happen then let me know. I don't have a guide or anything I'm following. I love input.

* * *

Rachel rubbed her arm awkwardly and watched as Quinn danced around her kitchen. The blonde hadn't said a word about their impromptu make out session after coming inside which had left Rachel, once again, in confusion. Rachel sighed loudly as she continued to watch Quinn grab the bottle of water and diet Coke.

"Here's your water," she whispered while handing the bottle over to Rachel. Rachel ripped the item from Quinn's hand in an attempt to not come into contact with the blonde's skin. She immediately regretted the action after seeing the wounded expression cross her face. Quinn dropped Rachel's gaze and sat down on the couch, making sure to leave plenty of room between the two.

"What did you want to talk about?" Quinn looked up and met Rachel's gaze before giving her a soft smile. Upon seeing the action, Rachel mirrored the blonde with a smile of her own. She immediately thought about the goofy boy that was her roommate and the boyfriend of the girl sitting across from her; the smile dropped instantly. "Is it Finn?" Quinn's face fell before she quickly took a sip of the Coke. Rachel's brows furrowed upon trying to process the meaning of the blonde's actions.

"Yeah," she stumbled before putting the can onto the coffee table in front of them. "He's friends with this guy, Brandon Peterson." Rachel nodded along, even though her confusion was still evident. "Brandon's really good friends with the owner of an off-Broadway theatre. They're holding auditions for some up-coming play thing? I don't really know. Broadway isn't my thing," Quinn added with a chuckle. Rachel felt her insides twist in nervousness. "Anyway, Finn went on and on about how talented you were and stuff. Apparently Brandon believed it or something. You have an audition." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"No, that's okay," she whispered quietly. Quinn's brows furrowed.

"Are you kidding? You're a good actress and a great singer, Rachel," Quinn replied in a hushed tone before placing her hand on Rachel's thigh. "You need to do something with your life." Rachel's head snapped up. "There's nothing wrong with working at bars, or restaurants, whatever makes you happy is what you should do, but I know that isn't what makes you happy."

"How do you know what makes me happy? You don't know me. You've known me for a week at best." Quinn flinched at the words and their obvious implications.

"Maybe not. But I know Puck and I know Finn. Puck has always talked about what a great singer you were. Obviously Finn had faith in that. He went out of his way to do this for you and you aren't even thankful for it." Rachel rubbed her temples softly and sighed.

"It isn't that I'm not thankful," she whispered. Quinn sensed the change in the brunette and scooted closer to the girl before reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on her back. "I'm just scared," she finished while dropping her gaze to her hands resting in her lap. She was sure that she looked like some sort of little girl who was frightened by something miniscule but the blonde was playing off of her insecurities and she didn't like it.

"Why are you scared?" Rachel inhaled deeply.

"Have you ever wanted something just so badly for so long and known that you couldn't have it?" Quinn's eyes fluttered close as she nodded. "I wasn't exactly popular in high school," Rachel admitted. Quinn's brows furrowed; she opened her eyes to look at Rachel. "I was always picked on for being different. I talked too much; I dressed horribly to say the least, but I could sing. God, I knew I could sing."

"What makes you think that changed?"

"Lima was a small pond. Back then I knew I would come to New York and take Broadway by storm. I knew that everyone that had ever picked on me would regret the day that they tore Rachel Berry apart." Quinn nodded. Rachel chose to ignore what looked a lot like tears forming in the girl's eyes. "I left in the middle of my junior year. I was just so tired of it. I had a cousin who lived here-in New York, I mean. I don't think anyone even knew I left," Rachel admitted.

"I know that someone did." Rachel shook her head sadly.

"Maybe our glee club members," she joked. "Anyway, I came here, transferred to a high school that specialized in performing arts. I felt at home, truly at peace with myself." Rachel sighed. She didn't know what possessed her to tell the blonde this story. She hadn't even told Noah everything that had happened. "I didn't actually audition for anything while I was in high school. I thought that I could wait until I had perfected my skills, you know, so I would definitely get any part."

"But?"

"But it didn't work out that way. I went to so many auditions, Quinn. So, so many. Each one always said the same thing. I could sing but I just wasn't right for the part. Eventually I just quit trying. It hurt too much to be told that you can't do the one thing you want to do."

"But you're good, Rachel. Please, just go to this one audition. Please." Rachel sighed and wiped at the stray tears that had fallen before rolling her eyes playfully and inhaling deeply. Quinn gave her a shy smile and bumped her shoulder. "Anyway, now that we got the emotional stuff out of the way, let's eat." Rachel snorted at the change of topic but became thankful as the grumbling of her stomach filled the room.

"So, what was up with the kiss in the cab?" Rachel softly asked. She chuckled nervously as Quinn gazed at her intently. She wasn't going to bring the subject up but after being so open with the blonde she felt trusting of her. Quinn's face flushed as she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable," she whispered.

"Not at all," Rachel admitted before realizing what it sounded like. The blonde looked up at her with a smile playing on her lips. "I meant that kissing doesn't make me uncomfortable. I suppose that it should have with it being you, but I don't blame you for doing what you did. That boy was being arrogant and rude." Quinn nodded slowly. "I suppose that there is no reason to tell Finn of what happened. It was a onetime thing and not as if you actually cheated. There were no emotional feelings involved. On your end, I mean." Quinn's eyebrows rose. "Not on my end either, I mean," the brunette clarified.

"You weren't kidding about talking in paragraphs." Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "It's okay. I thought it was cute."

"Umm, thanks," Rachel whispered before walking around the girl's kitchen. "So, Noah and I are going out tonight. He wants us to get some 'ladies' or something," she stated, the humor evident in her voice.

"You're looking for a hook up?" Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Right, anyway, what's the point in this story?"

"We were just wondering if you and Finn wanted to tag along?" Quinn pursed her lips in thought but said nothing else. She turned around and grabbed some dishes from the cabinet. Rachel let out a frustrated breath. She had a feeling that this girl was going to be the complete death of her.

* * *

"You look very sexy. I would definitely do you." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm a dude. I have needs," he added. Rachel shook her head. "Stupid lesbian, we would have hot sex."

"I resent that, Noah." He laughed loudly which simply earned him a punch from the small girl. "Where is she?" Puck looked at the girl oddly.

"She who?"

"Quinn. I invited her tonight. You told me to?" Puck smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He shook his head and continued to drink at his drink. "Noah, I demand that you tell me what you're smirking at this instance!"

"I'm just thinkin' that maybe you're into Finn's girl." Rachel had the decency to look appalled, knowing deep down that he was right. "I mean, you didn't even mention Finn coming. Did you not invite him, too?" Rachel nodded. "Puck is all knowing, babe. I think you have the hots for Quinn Fabray." Rachel's face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel repeated. Puck looked at the girl oddly before nodding slowly. "Why does that sound so… familiar?"

"Are you already drunk?" He yelled. "You've been living with her boyfriend for like a week. I think her name is bound to come up some." Rachel shook her head. "Whatever, you're weird." The girl was brought out of her thoughts by a sloppy kiss being pressed against her cheek. Puck looked at Rachel in amusement.

"Rachel," the girl mumbled. "I've missed you," she slurred.

"Santana," Rachel whispered into the girl's ear. "What are you doing?" Puck smirked at the girl flinging herself at the petite girl.

"I saw you from over there," she stated while pointing in the general direction of the bar. "I wanted to see you." Rachel nodded. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure you can, babe," Puck yelled.

"Thanks," she commented. Puck smirked at the intoxicated Latina trying to feel the other girl up.

"Hey, Rach," he yelled from across the table. Rachel looked up angrily. "Your girlfriend is coming over with Finn in tow." Rachel's eyes widened in something resembling fear.

"Hey, guys," Finn stated while waving awkwardly at the group. "I'm Finn," he said to Santana who simply nodded. Rachel continued to look at the table in an attempt to not have to look at the two of them together. She knew that her nauseated feeling was because of the alcohol and not Quinn hanging all over her boyfriend.

"Rachel," Quinn yelled. The brunette winced lightly. Santana growled slightly at the blonde girl in some attempt of being possessive. "Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?" The Latina wrapped her arm around Rachel before attaching her lips to the diva's neck.

"Oh, God," Rachel mumbled. "N-no," she stated. Puck watched at the scene before him in amusement as Finn tried to look anywhere but at Rachel.

"It's a shame," Quinn smirked. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but the Latina grabbed her forcefully and crashed their lips together. The brunette, taken aback, moaned into the kiss. She couldn't help that all these women kept throwing themselves at her.

"Get it," Puck yelled in excitement. Santana pulled away and winked at Rachel before grabbing the petite girl's drink and gulping it down. Rachel's jaw dropped after realizing what had just happened. She remembered Quinn's question and looked at the blonde to answer. She felt her stomach churn upon seeing the blonde in a heated make-out with Finn. She scooted towards Puck and wrapped her arm around his.

"Let me out," she whispered. Any smartass retort he had died on his lips upon seeing the crushed expression on her face.

"Sure thing, babe," he replied before scooting out of the seat and letting the girl out. Rachel rushed towards the back of the building. The need for fresh air had proven to be too great. She sat down on the concrete and inhaled deeply once she had gotten outside.

"What is wrong with me?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Nothing," a calm voice came from behind her. She painted a smile on her face and turned around, unsure if she could handle talking to them. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"Finn, I'm just having a bad day," she whispered. He gave her a goofy smile.

"We all have those, Rachel. It's okay. Besides, it looks like you have Santana to cheer you up. She's… scary." Rachel laughed loudly at the truthness of that statement.

"She is, isn't she?" Finn nodded before walking over to the girl and giving her a quick embrace. She sighed. She couldn't stand the idea of hurting him, but technically she wasn't doing anything wrong, was she? Thinking that you liked someone wasn't a crime. She wasn't acting on those feelings. "Quinn kissed me earlier," she covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't known why she said that. The puppy dog look he was giving her was just too much.

"What?" He scratched the back of his head. "She kissed you?"

"It wasn't like that, Finn," she mumbled. He nodded. "This cab guy was being an ass and giving her a hard time about being in a relationship and talking about how you wouldn't know if she cheated on you. She just pretended that I was her girlfriend. It meant nothing."

"Oh," Finn whispered before shoving his hands in his pocket. He looked back up at the brunette and smiled. "It's okay," he replied. "I guess I should thank you then, right? You saved her from a douche," he chuckled. "Let's go back inside, alright? I'm kind of scared to leave Quinn in there with just Puck."

"And Santana," Rachel added. Finn laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. "Of, Finn?" He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Thanks for getting me set up with that audition."

"What audition?"

"That Brandon guy? Brandon Peterson, I think?"

"Oh, I don't really know him. I've met him once or twice. He works with Quinn. If you want him to get you an audition or something then maybe you should talk to her about it." Rachel forced herself to smile at the lanky boy who gave her a simply grin before tugging at her waist again.


	4. Chapter 4

I straight up suck at posting on some kind of schedule. I kind of just typed this out and hoped for the best. So, I'm hoping it's alright! =)

Oh yeah, you guys are awesome. I didn't expect so much feedback but I'm very thankful for it! I appreciate it a lot. Seriously, thanks to every single one of you for adding this story to your favorites and whatnot. It makes me feel cool. =P

And I totally don't squee when my favorite authors leave me reviews. No...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel or Quinn...or any other Glee character.

* * *

**Rachel groaned as the light filtered in through the curtains. She rolled over and opened an eye to peek at the slumbering body beside her. "Oh, God, no," she whispered. A grunt was heard from the person beside her before they threw their arm over her. "Get off me," she hissed.

"What the hell, Berry?" The muscular boy sat up and looked around the room. "Wait, we had sex and I don't remember it? That's not fair." Rachel quickly glanced under the cover and let out a breath of relief. Puck then proceeded to do the same. He pouted. "Well, damn."

"How did I end up here?" He shrugged his shoulders before massaging his temples. "I have to go," she murmured, grabbing at various items she had thrown about the room the night before. "When you go into work later, get me an application."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he grumbled before he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. Rachel giggled at the boy. He was cute, sometimes, she supposed. She quickly ran to his kitchen and took some Tylenols and a bottle of water before exiting his apartment. She dug through her purse in search of her cell phone and smiled upon finding it.

She read the various text messages and scanned through her missed calls. She had a few from Finn. He was probably checking in on her, she figured. He was a sweet guy like that. Of course none of them were from the one person she wished they would be from. Then again, she realized that was probably for the better. She jumped, startled, when her phone started to ring.

"Santana," Rachel greeted. "Please tell me that you are hung over or something." Santana chuckled. "Why are you calling me this early?"

"You left your granny panties with me last night. I just thought you'd want them back." Rachel's face flushed.

"They weren't granny panties and why do you have them?" Santana cackled with laughter. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully imagining the glint in the Latina's eyes. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Vaguely. That blonde bitch spent the entire night making out with her boyfriend." Rachel sighed, she had remembered that much. "You and I paid a visit to the bathroom."

"Don't we always," Rachel mumbled under her breath. "Santana, don't you ever get tired of just… sex?" Santana scoffed.

"Berry, why would you say such a thing? Your friend made an excellent point last night." Rachel stopped walking down the street entirely. The shock of Noah making a good point was too great for her to continue. "You know the sex shark thing? It made so much sense."

"Dear Lord," the brunette whispered to herself. "Why did you two have to meet?" Santana chuckled. "Look, if you want to talk or something then why don't you just come over? My battery is dying."

"Yeah, okay." She hung up the phone before the thought that Santana might not know where she lived hit. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking to Finn's.

* * *

"This isn't creepy," Rachel stated, bringing the Latina girl out of her thoughts. Santana rolled her eyes and stood up. "Was the floor comfortable? I'm sure Finn would have let you inside had you knocked."

"Well, I wasn't sure this was where you lived so I thought I would just wait?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at the girl. "Whatever, I'm cold. Just open the door." Rachel pulled out her keys from her purse and went to work with the lock.

"This is my temporary-OH, my eyes!" She shrieked before launching herself back out the door. Santana looked at the brunette as though she had lost her mind. Santana turned the knob and pushed the door open before dragging Rachel in behind her.

"Oh, I get it now," Santana mumbled as Rachel covered her eyes with her hands. "People, could you please go back to your bedroom? I'm not in the mood to see penis this early in the morning." Finn, face flustered, had already covered himself with a sheet and had begun to run towards his bedroom. "We're not in the mood to see you either, Quinto."

Rachel continued to keep her eyes tightly shut. She had seen the blonde the first time she had walked into the room. She didn't need a repeat. She definitely didn't need to use her imagination anymore to try and figure out what the girl looked like naked.

"It's Quinn," the blonde replied.

"As far as I'm concerned you're just the president of the itty bitty titty committee, so go away. Put clothes on, do something before Berry goes blind over here." Rachel felt the blush rise to her cheeks before pressing her forehead against Santana's shoulder. Quinn wrapped a sheet around her and glared at the Latina before her gaze landed on Rachel. Santana simply stood taller so that the blonde couldn't make any eye contact. "That was horrible. I hope you don't wake up to that every morning."

"I don't," Rachel whispered before opening her eyes to find that the blonde had already left. "Let's just go to my room before she's naked again." The Latina's face contorted into an expression of amusement before she followed Rachel.

"So, I'm guessing that she's the reason you don't want to be my sex toy anymore?" Rachel choked at the bluntness of the girl sitting on her bed before turning around to face her. "It's funny," Santana remarked with a glint in her eye that scared Rachel somewhat. "Very funny," she stated, louder than before, "that you're in love with your roommate's girlfriend." Rachel's eyes widened in horror.

"Could you say that any louder? I think some people in Russia didn't hear you." Santana snorted before standing up and walking over to Rachel.

"It's cute, Rachel, really, but don't you think it's a little bit cliché? Falling for the straight girl who's dating your friend? We have a good thing going. No strings."

"You just don't want me to be happy," Rachel muttered, a small smile tempting to reveal itself. Santana smirked.

"Damn right. I'm at my best when you're at your worst." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Berry, if we knew you had a chance with her then I would let you go for it, but there's not a chance in hell. Even if she was bi or something you still wouldn't. Do you know why? Because she's dating your roommate. The guy that took you in, without knowing you, out of the goodness of his heart." Rachel groaned before plopping herself down on the bed.

"I know," she whispered.

"Now then," Santana responded while crawling over the brunette seductively. She straddled the girl's waist and hovered above Rachel, lips grazing and smirked, "I know seeing her got you all hot and bothered. Let me take care of that for you," she purred before grinding against the girl. "Besides, maybe we can make Blondie jealous." Rachel groaned before Santana muffled the sound with her lips.

Rachel tried, really she did, to get off on what the Latina was doing to her. She was turned on simply because of the sight of Quinn earlier. She would have figured that the current sex she was having wouldn't last long. The fingers that were pumping in and out of her weren't causing any relief. The moans of the girl above her weren't music to her ears. She quickly squinted her eyes shut; it wasn't Santana moving inside of her anymore. It was Quinn's talented, slender fingers, and her skilled tongue that were pushing her to the edge. It was the blonde's name that fell from her lips as she shuddered.

She peeked an eye open to see Santana looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face before she smirked. "You have it worse than I thought. You're creepy, Berry." Rachel huffed and opened her mouth to reprimand the girl but the knock coming from the door caused any retort to die on her lips. She panicked internally and sat straight up, unsure of what to do. Santana rolled her eyes and tossed the girl her skirt before straightening her own clothes and walking to the door.

"Don't open it yet," Rachel whispered harshly while zipping the skirt and attempting to look presentable. "Okay, go," she added while motioning towards the door. Santana chuckled before unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

"Can I come in?" Quinn stated, looking past Santana and at Rachel. Santana scoffed and stepped closer to Quinn. "Excuse me," Quinn snapped after the Latina wouldn't let her inside the doorway.

"I don't think so," Santana growled before pushing the girl back out. "This may be your boyfriend's apartment but you don't get to barge in here whenever you want." Quinn's jaw dropped before she inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm leaving anyway though," she said, directing the comment to Rachel. She brushed by the blonde, making sure to shoulder check her.

"She's a bitch," Quinn stated before shutting the door behind her. Rachel averted her eyes, not ready to face the blonde after the awkward events from earlier. "Rachel, I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I know that this is your place now too. You shouldn't have to see that."

"Not really," she replied.

"The walls are paper thin, I've realized. So, Finn and I…we won't do that anymore." Rachel nodded in appreciation. She sighed in relief upon realizing the conversation was over. She really couldn't stomach thinking of the blonde and her boyfriend doing intimate things-things she wished she could do. "Rachel, I need to tell you something," she whispered while reaching out to lay her hand atop the brunette's. Rachel immediately jerked her hand away. The tingles that she felt from mere seconds of touching the blonde were a warning sign. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, but I need to tell you."

"Go ahead," Rachel whispered. Rachel's eyes met Quinn's. She immediately looked away, not trusting herself to be so close to the girl.

"The thing is," Quinn replied in an equally hushed tone, "I think that-"

Rachel groaned in frustration upon hearing the cell phone ringing in the corner of the room. "Let me see who that is," Rachel grunted before standing up and rushing over to the purse that had been dropped earlier.

_**Bar later?**_

Rachel rolled her eyes while she set the phone down on the nightstand. Quinn glared at the phone before looking at Rachel.

"Santana?" Rachel nodded. "Are you two together?" Rachel sighed. As much as she wanted to lie and say that she was, simply to see if it had any effect on the blonde, she knew that she couldn't.

"No. We're friends with benefits, I guess." Quinn pursed her lips as she scratched her chin lightly. "I told you that I wasn't one for love," Rachel joked. Quinn sighed sadly and nodded before standing up. Rachel stood up immediately after and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "What did you want to tell me?" Quinn opened her mouth before looking down at their hands. "Sorry," Rachel whispered before letting go.

"Next time you have Santana over for a good time, try not to scream out any names." Rachel felt her face grow hot as the girl left the room, shutting the door in her leave.

"Damn it," she yelled before taking in a deep breath. She pulled the door open and ran out into the living room, ready to hunt Quinn down, only to find her seated on the couch. "Quinn?" The blonde girl looked up. "About what you said, about the name, uh, screaming?"

"Yeah," she drew out. "What about it?" Rachel groaned. This was definitely going on her list of most embarrassing things.

"I know that I probably made you feel, I don't know, uncomfortable? I'm certain Finn didn't appreciate it either. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't… I didn't know we were that loud."

"He had already left, Rachel. It's fine," she murmured before turning away and looking down at the ground. Rachel snorted. There was no way that Quinn was finding the floor more interesting than her. "It doesn't matter. Really." Rachel frowned. She should have felt some sort of relief but a part of her wanted to know how the girl felt about knowing Rachel's feelings.

"Why did you tell me that Finn set up that audition?" Quinn's head snapped up to look at Rachel who smiled knowingly. Quinn's cheeks tinged pink.

"You found out?" Rachel nodded. "How?"

"Apparently Finn had no idea he talked to anyone about getting me an audition." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and patted the spot beside her on the couch. Rachel eagerly took it, the awkwardness from earlier being long forgotten.

"He's smart like that. Go figure." Rachel smiled before waving her hands around in the air to hurry Quinn along. "I told you it was Finn because I assumed you would appreciate the gesture more."

"That is very horrible logic, Quinn. If anything Finn's constant good heart will make me think he is trying to flatter me. That wouldn't be a good situation for anyone would it?" Rachel chuckled.

"It wouldn't? Why is that?" Rachel opened her mouth and shut it before contemplating her words carefully. She didn't want to offend the girl's boyfriend.

"Because he's a boy so the attempt to woo me would fail. Then I would feel obligated to tell you about the situation which would cause problems between you two. You see, as it is, I believe it is best that you did this for me." Quinn blinked slowly before cocking her head to the side. Rachel fought the urge to swoon at the adorable act.

"Would you be flattered if it wasn't a boy that did it?" Rachel scrunched her face up in thought.

"I suppose it would depend on who the person was and if I thought they were trying to woo me," Rachel chuckled nervously. Quinn nodded before placing her finger on her chin.

"And if it were me?" Rachel's eyes widened in shock. When had Quinn gotten that close to her face? Had she always been able to talk so seductively? Rachel shut her eyes momentarily to force the dialogue out of her mind.

"I would be wooed," she whispered before shutting her eyes. Quinn smiled and closed the small gap between them and lightly pressed her lips against Rachel's. The brunette immediately pulled away and looked at Quinn incredulously. "What was that?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Rachel stood up and pointed a finger at Quinn.

"How did you not mean to? Did you stumble into my face?" Quinn looked down in shame which caused Rachel to stop ranting. It was her fault too. She wanted it more than the blonde could have possibly. She was certain that Quinn was probably just caught up in the moment; whereas, she had been dreaming about it for a while.

"No," Quinn replied before standing up. "I was aware of what I was doing." Rachel bit her lip and watched as the blonde walked closer to her. "I'm going to kiss you again."

Rachel shut her eyes and then opened them again. She knew that she had to be dreaming. There was no way that Quinn was telling her that she was about to kiss her. She should say no or step away-anything to indicate that she wasn't interested. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to lie though. She met Quinn halfway fervently.

The kiss was nothing like the first one. It was full of passion and lust. Their tongues dueled with each other for dominance while hands touched and squeezed any skin available. Quinn pulled away with hooded eyes and pulled Rachel towards the bedroom.

"Wait," Rachel husked out as the blonde attempted to rid her of her shirt.

"What is it?" Quinn panted out against the hollow of her neck.

"What about Finn?"


	5. Chapter 5

This is kind of just a filler chapter to get things moving forward. Anyway, it's not edited... Sorry about that. To be honest with everything else I'm having to do, I'm just too lazy to do it. Lol. What'd you guys think about last week's episode?

I didn't really like it all that much, but that's just me. Lately, I'm not really liking anything RM comes up with.

Reviews would be awesome but aren't required. I'm definitely thankful for all of the feedback you guys are giving. Someone told me if I didn't know what to write about then I could ask you guys, and I'm totally not against any input anybody has. If you want to see something happen then I'll definitely try and get it in here. =)

* * *

The blonde immediately pulled away. Rachel watched in confusion as Quinn paced the room. "Quinn, I won't tell him. This was just a lapse in judgment on your part, okay?" Quinn looked at Rachel oddly.

"On my part?" Rachel cleared her throat before looking down at her hands. She played with the hem of her shirt and sighed. This was definitely not how she expected things to be going for her.

"On _our_ part," she clarified. "Just… tell me it didn't mean anything, okay?" Quinn walked over the brunette and sat down across from her.

"I love Finn," Quinn admitted. Rachel let out a breath of air before nodding. She didn't know why the admission hurt so much. She knew that she and Finn were probably that golden couple that was destined to be together.

"Right," Rachel replied while hastily grabbing her shoes and putting them on her feet. Quinn watched in confusion as Rachel swiftly looked around the room before spotting her purse. She clutched it to her chest before turning to face Quinn. "I need to go now," she whispered. "I've crossed a line." Quinn opened her mouth in an attempt to say something-_anything_, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Rachel felt the tears prick at her eyes. Once she had managed to escape from the bedroom she had previously been in she took a deep breath. She turned around immediately upon hearing the footsteps behind her. "Rachel," Quinn whispered, "don't beat yourself up over this. I'm the one that crossed a line. Not you." The petite girl sighed.

"Are you going to tell Finn?" She honestly was torn. She didn't want Quinn to for the sheer fact that she could be homeless. She didn't know if she could handle lying to the boy's face though. Quinn blinked slowly a few times before shaking her head.

"It didn't mean anything. I won't tell him. You can still stay here. I guess we should just…not hang out," Quinn lamely replied. Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. The blonde's eyes were shining with tears that were threatening to spill. She clutched her chest as Quinn walked past her without saying another word. She shut the apartment door behind her; for the first time since moving in with Finn, Rachel realized, she felt alone.

She eased herself onto the floor before letting the tears fall freely. She didn't even really know why she was crying. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and shakily typed out a message.

_Come see me?_

The reply was almost immediate.

**On the way.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what's up, babe? I was hoping you would want some lovin' or something." Rachel smiled softly at Puck's attempt to get her to smile. "Seriously, Rach, what's going on?" She patted the spot on the couch beside her. Puck looked around the room warily before sighing and walking over. He plopped down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. At the intimate gesture, Rachel once again began to cry. "Hey," he cooed, "tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at Puck and realized that the boy really was a great guy. He just tended to not show the softer side of him to most people. "I did something bad." He nodded, expecting something more. He frowned when Rachel said nothing else.

"How bad are we talking here?"

"I almost hooked up with someone in a relationship." Puck's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "Stop looking like that," Rachel whined.

"Well, it's not like I can tell you I disapprove." Rachel slapped the boy in the chest before pulling away. "Look, Rachel, you only live once. It isn't like this is going to change your life or something. I've had one night stands with plenty of married women."

"You're disgusting." Puck smiled and shook his head playfully. "This is serious. I'm not talking about some random skank I found at a bar. I actually know this person." Puck scratched his chin.

"Who is it?" Rachel averted her eyes from Puck's look. "Rachel, who is it? Do I know her?" Noah Puckerman may be her best friend, but he was also loyal to Finn. She didn't really want to risk anything. Then again, a part of her wished Finn would find out somehow. Find out what exactly, she didn't know. That she had sort of made out with his girlfriend? That she kind of pictured herself having sex with Quinn?

"No," she replied. "You don't know her." Puck nodded before standing up. "Are you leaving me?" He shook his head.

"I'm hungry. If I'm going to listen to you mope then I'm getting food out of it." Rachel scoffed. "So, do you like the girl?"

"I find her interesting. I don't know too much about her. I've gotten to know her better within the past few weeks though." Puck rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I didn't ask you to give me some rant. I just want to know if you like her? Is she hot? Does she believe in having sex with guys-because if so, give her my number." Rachel shuddered at the image of the blonde with Puck.

"No, just not, Noah." He shrugged his shoulders before plopping back down on the couch with a cold slice of pizza in his hand. "I do like her, yeah," she admitted.

"Well, it never hurts to be badass, Rachel." The brunette's brows arched into her hairline. Puck laughed at the expression the petite girl was wearing. "You shouldn't take advice from me, okay?"

"Then don't give it."

"I'm only telling you what I'd do so I can say that I gave my input. You know, it goes down on the good friend card." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't count if you give me bad advice." Puck snorted.

"I warned you ahead to not take my advice so it does count." Rachel rolled her eyes. Any sadness, confusion, or hurt she had been feeling earlier had been replaced by the repulsion she was feeling for her best friend at the moment. "I say that if you like her then screw her other lady." Rachel's jaw dropped. "From one Jew, to another, to… another," Puck added in mild confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not done," Puck yelled in defense. Rachel chuckled. "Billy Joel wrote one of the most kickass songs ever. I've devoted my life to it." Rachel nodded along, still unsure of where things were going. "You know what he said?"

"Someone will see that you're not so tough because you're in love with an uptown girl?"

"What? No, that song is gay." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Rach, he said that 'only the good die young,' and you know what? That's totally gotten me everything I've ever wanted so far."

"You're an idiot." Puck laughed before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You love me though, right?" Rachel sighed before nodding. "Sweet, can we have sex?"

"Noah!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Rachel," Finn stated while walking in the door. Rachel looked up and gave him a small smile. He took off his coat and threw it haphazardly across the room. "How was your day?"

"I got the part," she whispered while fidgeting with her hands. Finn's face broke out into a smile as he rushed over to the small girl and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"That's awesome. Dude, let's go celebrate. You can bring Puck, I'll invite Quinn. Come on, go get ready."

"Wait, no," Rachel yelled immediately. Finn stopped walking to look at the girl oddly. "I was kind of just hoping to stay in tonight. You and Quinn can go do something." Finn's dopey smile fell.

"What's up, Rachel? I mean, I'm trying not to be offended and stuff but you don't want to hang out with us anymore. It's been kind of mean." Rachel frowned. It had been this way for the past month. She would always have some sort of excuse to get out of hanging out with the dorky boy and his girlfriend.

"No, Finn, I've just been busy." He looked doubtful for a moment but he smiled once again.

"Rachel, please," he whispered, "Quinn's been really weird with me lately. I don't know what I've been doing wrong. If she knew that we were all getting together to celebrate then she might actually want to spend time with me again. Just for half an hour?" She sucked in a deep breath. The look Finn was giving her was honestly breaking her heart.

"Okay," she replied, nodding slowly. He broke out into a toothy grin before standing back up.

"Let's just go now. I'll call Quinn and you let Puck know what's happening. It'll be fun. I promise." Rachel smiled sadly as the boy searched for his cell phone before rushing into the other room. She chastised herself for following the boy down the hallway. She leaned against his doorway and listened carefully.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Finn softly whispered into the phone. "You're being uncool, Quinn. If you won't come for me then at least go to congratulate Rachel. You're the one who was all about her getting some musical thing. Okay, I love-"

Rachel heard the boy sigh. She quickly scampered away and into the living room. Finn came out looking somewhat gloomy. "Is anything wrong?" He plastered on a smile and shook his head immediately.

"Did you text Puck?" Rachel nodded. "Cool, let's go," he exclaimed while holding his arm out for her. Rachel choked down her emotions and accepted his arm, looping hers through his.

"But I haven't even gotten ready?" Finn chuckled.

"I told you that you looked fine. Let's go," he replied while tugging her towards the door. He grabbed her coat from the rack and handed it to her before going across the room to fetch hers. She followed him out of the apartment complex and into the cold night. "I guess this is worth paying a cab," he grumbled before flagging one down.

"We can split the cost, Finn," Rachel whispered into the boy's ear once they had gotten inside. Finn shook his head before giving the directions to the blonde's apartment. The ride, despite the traffic, didn't take near long enough for Rachel. Finn opened the door upon pulling up in front of the blonde's building.

"You want to come in, or wait down here?" Rachel gestured to the cab. Finn nodded and headed inside. She pulled her cell phone out to have something to fumble with. The nervous energy she had was making matters worse. She scrolled through her contacts before coming across Noah's name. She immediately pressed the call button.

"Noah," she screeched upon his answering. "Please tell me that you're coming tonight."

"I'm coming," he snickered. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you guys are going. You left that part out," he added. Rachel groaned.

"I don't know where we're going. I'll text you the place once Finn tells me. Do not back out. For once in your life be a good friend." Puck laughed loudly. Despite the current situation, Rachel found herself relaxing slowly. Of course it all backfired when the cab door opened and the blonde slid in beside her. Rachel quickly scooted as close to the opposite door as she could. "I have to go," Rachel whispered into the phone. "I'll text you though."

"Alright, love ya, babe," Puck cooed. Rachel laughed softly.

"Love you too, babe," she mocked before hanging up the phone.

"Uh, Rachel?"

"Yes, Finn?" She called out to the boy without looking at him.

"Why are you like, eating the window? You look like you're trying to molest the door." Rachel groaned. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment but she refused to face the couple. It was awkward enough as it was.

"Finn, be quiet," Quinn reprimanded. Rachel internally swooned. She had missed that voice. She inwardly scolded herself for her thoughts. "Hi, Rachel," the blonde cautiously stated. Rachel, despite herself, turned to face Quinn. "Congrats on getting the part."

"Thank you, Quinn. I must thank you though for setting the audition up, even if it did take forever for them to finally see that I was what they were indeed looking for." Finn chuckled and wrapped his arm around Quinn. The blonde shrugged slightly; Finn pulled his arm back as though he had been burned.

"Finn, where are we going? I need to text Puck and let him know." Finn laughed before pulling his cell phone out.

"Nope. I'll text him and tell him where to go. It's a surprise for you." Rachel tensed.

* * *

"A karaoke bar?" Finn nodded excitedly. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. Quinn looked around with a dropped jaw.

"Guys," Puck yelled before waving them over to a table he had already grabbed. Finn immediately walked over, tugging Quinn along. Rachel slowly followed the pair. She slid in beside the mohawked boy. He wrapped his arm around the petite girl and pressed a messy kiss to her cheek. "How you been? You've been ignoring me."

"Busy," Rachel yelled. Puck looked at her knowingly but accepted the answer. "So, who is actually going to be singing tonight?" Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her but was determined to not look back. Puck raised his beer in the air. "Figures," Rachel stated before taking a sip of the Diet Coke Puck had ordered her ahead of time. "Noah, you would make a great boyfriend," Rachel yelled over the dying cat sound coming from the stage. He smirked.

"If only you were into me," he pouted. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the boy, who simply raised an eyebrow in return. Finn whispered something into Quinn's ear. The blonde nodded before he walked off. "Where'd Hudson go?"

"He was going to get us some drinks." Puck nodded before squeezing Rachel's hand. She smiled graciously at the boy. She could always count on him to know when she wasn't feeling her best. He was an arrogant jerk, sure, but he always went out of his way to make her feel better.

"Up next we have a Noah Puckerman?" The announcer yelled into the microphone. Puck looked confused. Rachel clapped her hands wildly while laughing. "Is there a Noah Puckerman in the house?"

"What the hell," Puck stated while standing up. He patted the brunette's back and headed for the stage. He looked through a book for a moment before pointing to a song. The man nodded. "Ladies," he yelled once he had grabbed the mic from the announcer. "I'm single!" Rachel rolled her eyes when a group of women whistled and screamed. "Rachel, this one's for you," he yelled while pointing in the general direction of where she was sitting.

"Are you serious," Rachel grumbled when the piano intro came in. Finn had taken his seat and laughed at the boy onstage.

"Why is this for you?" Rachel's head snapped away from the stage to look at Finn in confusion.

"Oh," Rachel trailed off. She met Quinn's gaze for a moment. Her eyes once again snapped to Finn's. "Jewish love?" He nodded before paying his attention back to the stage. Rachel sighed. _Jewish love my ass._


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this chapter is kind of blah in my opinion, but I hope it's alright with you all. I'm almost out for Christmas break so I will definitely be able to update sooner if you guys still want me to keep writing this story.

On a side note, I just saw the pictures of Lea in the football uniform. Too much adorable in one person's body. I want one of her. *Gets in line with everybody else*

* * *

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Rachel looked up from the elegant paper to the girl sitting across from her. "I mean you always talk about how much Ohio sucked. Why would you even want to go back, even for this?" The brunette rolled her eyes at the Latina's antics before taking a sip from the drink seated in front of her.

"Ohio does suck but that isn't the point." Santana opened her mouth; Rachel held up her hand-effectively silencing the girl. "But Tina and Artie were two of the only friends I had back home. They're getting married and I was invited. I owe it to them to show up." Santana snorted.

"How do you know they aren't just inviting you because they feel obligated?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "This is dumb. I can't believe you're doing this." Rachel chuckled half-heartedly. "I think you're just doing this because your dads begged you to come."

"That, too," Rachel admitted. "Besides, it'll be fun to get to see some of the people I liked. I can't wait to see Brittany again." Santana's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Who is Brittany?" Rachel snorted. "I'm serious. I thought I knew all of your Ohio people. I've never heard of this girl. Who is Brittany?"

"The single most adorable person on this Earth," Rachel replied. "Well, after me," she added. Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany is something else. I couldn't describe her if I tried. You'll just have to meet her."

"That makes it sound like I'm going to be meeting her someday." Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the Latina. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The invitation has a plus one," Rachel snickered.

"I don't think so," Santana replied while snatching a cookie away from Rachel's plate. "Take Puck with you. He seems like a wild time," she dryly stated.

"No. If I took Noah then chances are we'd be kicked out before the wedding even began. He has no boundaries. You know that as well as I do." Santana nodded begrudgingly. "Not that you're much better."

"Do not compare me to him."

"If the shoe fits…"

* * *

"Okay, whose wedding are we going to again?" Rachel inhaled deeply before turning to look at Santana. "I'm serious, I forgot."

"Santana, this is the sixteenth time I've told you. We're going to Artie and Tina's wedding. You are going as my date. Don't be mean to them." Santana rolled her eyes before ripping open a package of peanuts. "Quit eating those. They're going to make me pay for all of these."

"No they don't. They're free."

"They're free when you don't eat the entire stock!" Santana shrugged her shoulders before looking out the window of the plane. "Lima isn't like New York. You can't go slut it up with everyone, okay?"

"Berry, it hurts me that you think I would slut it up with everyone. You know I only have eyes for you." Rachel scoffed. The Latina smirked before using her free hand to trail patterns on the petite girl's upper thigh. "Want to join the mile high club?" She husked into her ear before licking the shell.

Rachel cleared her throat before pushing the girl away. "Perhaps on the trip back?" Santana chuckled but nodded before resting her head against the girl's shoulder.

The rest of the plane ride went without much of a hitch. Upon landing, however, Rachel immediately felt nauseous. Santana eyed the girl peculiarly. "What is wrong with you?" Rachel looked up from her baggage and inhaled slowly.

"I'm not sure that I want to be here." Santana sighed.

"I sure as hell don't want to be here so let's just go back." Rachel nodded her head and immediately tried to walk away. "Rachel, I was kidding. I had to sit on a damn plane forever. Now we're going to paint the down red or whatever."

"There's not much of a place to paint," Rachel mumbled before leading them towards the lobby. Santana was thrown backwards when the brunette launched her suitcase in her general direction and took off towards, who Santana assumed, were her fathers.

"What the fuck," Santana grumbled while attempting to pick up the shorter girl's suitcase. Rachel immediately ran back and jerked her luggage out of the darker girl's hands.

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I seemed to have forgotten that… never mind. Let's go. I want you to meet my fathers." Santana bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile because hello? Badasses don't smile-they smirk and look cocky. Rachel used her free hand to interlace their fingers and walk slowly back over to where the older men were standing.

"Well, hello," a taller African-American man stated while looking intently at her. "I'm Leroy, this is Hiram," he added while pointing to the shorter man beside him. Santana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana. She's my, well, I don't know what you would call our relationship. We're sort of an on again off again thing, but underneath that we're friends so I suppose there's nothing wrong with simply introducing her as my friend?" Rachel looked at Santana for a confirmation.

"Sure," Santana replied while shrugging her shoulders. Leroy chuckled while picking up their luggage. Hiram wrapped his arm around Rachel and immediately began whispering in her ear. So far Ohio sucked.

The car ride back to Rachel's old house had been filled with nothing but the Berry family talking. Rachel attempted to get Santana involved into the conversation once but that was proven impossible since the Latina had promptly passed out almost twenty minutes into the drive.

"Sweetie, we'll get your bags. You wake up your friend," Hiram whispered from the front once they had pulled into their driveway. Rachel nodded before scooting over and nuzzling the girl's neck.

"Wake up," Rachel whispered before placing open mouth kisses along the column of her throat. The girl shifted lightly but showed no sign of waking up. Rachel pulled away with a hmmph before placing chaste kisses on the corner of her lips. Dark eyes fluttered open and met the brunette's chocolate ones.

"Quit molesting me," she sleepily whispered with a lazy grin. Rachel chuckled and grabbed at her hand.

"Come on, we're here," she replied. Santana slowly stretched before following the shorter girl out of the car and into the house. "I'll show you the guest room," Rachel whispered into the girl's ear once they had made it up the stairs.

"I don't get to stay with you?" Rachel chuckled but shook her head. "Whatever. At least let me chill in your room until I'm ready for bed. There's no way I'm staying in Casa Berry alone," she shivered for extra effect. Rachel rolled her eyes but opened a door with a gold star on it. "Oh my God, it looks like Barbie threw up in here."

"I resent that," Rachel immediately snapped before plopping down on the bed. "I haven't been here since I was a teenager." Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to a bookshelf, eyeing the various pictures. She picked one up and bit her lip before doubling over in laughter.

"What the hell were you wearing? You look like you let your grandmother dress you." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Santana shook her head in disbelief before picking up an almost new looking yearbook. "This is going to be good," she remarked while sitting down in a chair.

"Look away, there's nothing in there I haven't seen," Rachel commented before stretching. Santana laughed upon seeing the various pictures of the brunette.

"What the fuck, Berry? How many clubs were you in?" Rachel beamed, somewhat proud of her past, even if it meant getting tortured. "What is this? Why are you wearing this? Don't you know that school pictures are supposed to be days where you dress up? I cannot believe that I'm friends with you."

"I'm so lucky," she deadpanned. She watched as Santana skimmed through what she assumed was the rest of her grade. The Latina's brows furrowed before arching into her hairline. She then began to purse her lips. "What is it?" Santana slammed the book shut and placed it back on its shelf.

"Nothing," she replied before smiling. "You just went to school with some interesting people." Rachel nodded and curled into the girl's side before letting sleep overtake her. They did have a wedding to attend the next day, after all.

* * *

"Okay, so the Artie guy is in a wheelchair?" Rachel nodded. "And he's marrying an Asian?" Another nod. "That's got to be like the weirdest couple. They are such a minority."

"Your foul mood is beginning to get on my nerves. If you can't be nice then just be quiet." Santana opened her mouth but Rachel silenced her quickly. "Brittany is about to be here."

"Why do you keep talking about this girl?"

"I'm excited," Rachel mumbled before brushing past the Latina.

"You can't leave me here, I don't know these people!" Rachel stuck her tongue out and ran off. Santana turned around and looked around the fairly empty church. The wedding wasn't due to start for a while. Rachel simply wanted to get there early to meet with her former friends, what few she had anyway. She walked aimlessly down the various rows before going out a door that was located towards the front of the sanctuary. She cocked an eyebrow upon seeing the profile of a woman looking at a cross perched on the wall. "You know, it's really a surprise seeing _you_ here," Santana sweetly stated. The blonde swirled around, face draining immediately. "It's weird, that you're from New York, right? Why are you in Lima, Ohio of all places?"

"Santana," she whispered while looking around, "why are you here?"

"Quinn, was it?" The blonde nervously stepped backwards. "It's funny, I was looking through Rachel's yearbook last night. Imagine my surprise when I saw Quinn Fabray's name listed in there. You would think Rachel would remember going to school with you, but then again you don't look the same at all."

"Listen-"

"No, I think you should listen to me, what do you think Rachel is going to think when she finds out that you've been stalking her for what? The past six or seven years? I don't think she's going to be following you around like a love sick puppy after that." Santana pressed forward, not wanting the girl to find some sort of escape route. "If anything I think she'll be really worried for her safety. Of course, then she'll have her girlfriend fix that, and I won't go so lightly on you."

"Santana, I-"

"I'm still not done. Then we'll be forced to tell your boyfriend that not only are you not into boys but that you've been perving on his roommate since you were a little girl. The way I see things, you're fucked." Quinn swallowed loudly and nodded along. "You should go back to New York. Now. Tell Finn that you aren't comfortable with his current living arrangements. Or else you're going to find yourself in a bad situation," Santana whispered angrily into the girl's ear.

"Santana!" The Latina's head snapped around to see Rachel standing in the door's opening. "What are you doing?" Santana turned back around to look at Quinn before smirking.

"Too late," she sing-songed before turning around to look at Rachel. "Talking to someone you went to school with," she yelled at the brunette. Rachel's eyes lit up and she immediately began to walk in the general direction of the pair. Quinn turned back around to face the cross, eyes shut tightly.

"Really? Who was it?" Rachel stopped a few feet away from the duo.

"Well, don't you want to say hi to the girl?" Santana stated while looking at the blonde's back. The girl inhaled quickly before turning around to face Rachel. She had never seen so many emotions present themselves in someone's face.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? I don't understand." At that moment a ditzy blonde busted in on the scene. Rachel forced herself to look away from Quinn long enough to address the other girl. "Brittany, this is Santana. Please, get to know each other." Santana smirked before following the blonde girl out.

"Rachel, look, I can explain." Rachel looked incredulous before taking a step back.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Please let me explain, Rachel," the blonde whimpered. "The wedding doesn't start for another hour; we can come back."

"You don't deserve any of my time. I still don't know what's going on, but I know that this is messed up." Quinn nodded, a lone tear falling from her cheek. "We can go to my dads' place. You have thirty minutes to explain everything to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Look, look! I updated again! It's like a first for me! =P

Anyway, leave some feedback! Maybe I'll start doing daily updates or something. That would get old really quick. Heh.

Well, enjoy!

Ermmm, and I still didn't edit. I'm just sooo lazy. I'll admit it. I'm lazy. =D

* * *

To say that things were tense at the moment would be the biggest understatement imaginable. Rachel hadn't spoken a word to the blonde since they had left the church. She could see Quinn out of the corner of her eye, sometimes looking at her-others looking out of the window. The brunette prided herself on being kind and forgiving, but even she was too livid at the moment to attempt to speak to Quinn.

Her cell phone immediately started ringing. She sighed, figuring it was Santana. She reached down to fumble through her purse only to be met with Quinn's hand as well. She instantly pulled her hand away, as though it had been burned. She felt disgusted with the person seated beside her. "I'm sorry," Quinn whispered before handing the phone over. Rachel wasn't sure if she meant for brushing their hands together or the entire situation in general. Regardless, Rachel didn't care.

"Hello," Rachel questioned.

"You aren't here," Santana stated. Rachel sighed. She had at least been right about the caller. She took a few deep breaths to calm her anger down. She didn't want to snap on the girl simply because Quinn had her messed up. "Hello? Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel questioned. She looked around and realized that she was in her neighborhood. She was slightly thankful-simply because she wouldn't be cooped up with the blonde any longer. Of course, on the downside, once she was inside she would have to listen to Quinn's useless attempt at explaining things.

Santana cleared her throat, "Where are you?" The brunette felt her stomach churning. She couldn't help but feel sick and repulsed by everything that had been happening.

"I'm with-" Rachel looked across to see Quinn looking at her. She quickly looked away and gave the road her full attention. She chose to ignore the look of hurt that crossed the blonde's face upon seeing that she couldn't even say her name.

"Quinn," Santana finished. Rachel flinched upon hearing the blonde's name. "Just be back soon, okay? If you need anything then just text me. I'll be there, alright?" Rachel smiled. Santana was a bitch 99.99 percent of the time, but there were very rare moments when she proved to be a decent friend.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you there. I know it isn't ideal and that you don't exactly know, well, anyone, but I'm sure that you could possibly find someone to talk to?" She smiled when she heard Santana huff on the other end of the line. She could practically see the girl rolling her eyes.

"I'm actually about to go look for ducks or something." Rachel chuckled to herself. Of course, she was still with Brittany. "Take care of yourself and beat the psycho out of that girl."

"Right," Rachel whispered before hanging up the phone. She proceeded to continue straight for a second before reaching her house. She slowly eased into the driveway and shifted the car into park. She fought the urge to look at Quinn, opting instead to unbuckle her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Rachel didn't wait on the blonde to catch up. She didn't want to be around the girl any longer than she had to. She jangled the keys in the lock of the door and rushed inside. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of her dad's bottles of beer out of the refrigerator. Normally she wasn't a drinker-it was horrible for one's vocal cords, but she believed that she deserved a drink at that moment. She watched Quinn intently, noticing how awkward the girl looked and how uncomfortable she must feel. "Good," Rachel whispered to herself before walking back into the living room. "We can go to my room," she stated more to the room than to Quinn herself.

She resisted the urge to slam her door in Quinn's face and instead opted to walk to the other side of her room entirely to where Santana had been seated last night. She vaguely remembered the Latina looking through her yearbook and looking quite shocked at one point and time. Rachel's brows furrowed before she pulled the annual back out of the bookshelf and began to violently flip the pages.

"Wait," she heard a soft voice plead from behind her. Rachel turned around and eyed the blonde. "Let me explain everything first?"

"That'd be nice," Rachel spat before sitting herself down in the chair. Quinn stood awkwardly in the doorway before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "I'd prefer the door be left open. I know that so far you've only shown stalker characteristics, but I wouldn't put it past you to try to murder me or something." She ignored the pang of guilt she felt upon seeing the broken expression on the blonde, who simply nodded and re-opened the door.

"I know that this all looks bad," Quinn stopped talking upon hearing Rachel snort in disbelief. "Okay, I know that it is bad, but I swear that it isn't entirely what it looks like." Rachel arched an eyebrow urging the girl to continue.

"If I open this yearbook, are you going to be in it?" Rachel questioned, even though she already knew the answer. A part of her just wanted the blonde to admit it-admit whatever it was that she was trying to hide. The blonde nodded sheepishly. Rachel angrily let the book drop to the floor. "That isn't even what bothers me here. Why would you not tell me?"

"I had every intention of telling you who I was in the beginning, Rachel," Quinn replied in a hushed tone. Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I tried to tell you once, but everything got in the way and after that I realized I had a better chance of-"

"Of what?" Rachel urged.

"I don't know," Quinn replied. "I liked you-a lot more than I should have given the situation, but I couldn't help it. I knew that this time I actually had some sort of chance with you."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel yelled. "This time? When did you try to be with me before? You're not making any sense, Quinn."

"In high school," Rachel nodded, "I fell for you in high school. The jocks were pushing me around," Quinn whispered with a far off look in her face. "You weren't that much higher than I was on the social pyramid, but you were still over me." Rachel said nothing, not sure of where the story was going. "I had just been slushied by, well, pretty much the entire first string of the football team." Rachel's eyes widened.

"I yelled at them for messing with you and then gave you my spare change of clothes," Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded in confirmation. "You were that girl," Rachel repeated. "You always carried my books for me," Rachel snorted. Quinn smiled lightly but looked away to keep from catching Rachel's eye.

"You weren't really into girls then. Or if you were then you definitely weren't into me. When you moved away I just figured that was the end of that, you know? None of us knew where you went. It was just like you disappeared. After I graduated I, surprisingly, got into NYU. I wanted to be a director at the time. That didn't really work out for me. I switched majors, against my wishes, and well, now I work at a publishing company." Rachel nodded. "I met Finn at a bar one night. I had just gotten through with my finals. I was celebrating, I guess. He was sweet. I'd never really dated anyone. I never really ever had feelings for anyone after…" Rachel sighed in relief after realizing that blonde wasn't going to add anything to the end of that sentence. "Finn made me feel things though. Maybe not strong things, but they were feelings nonetheless. I hadn't felt things in the longest time so when he asked me out I immediately said yes."

"If you're trying to prove something to me then I'm not really seeing the point, Quinn," Rachel replied. Quinn's head snapped up. Rachel wondered if she had also noticed that it was the first time she had spoken her name since they had been at the church.

"Finn and Puck were friends long before I knew Finn. We met at the bar Puck worked at. I never went back after that though. Puck and I never really got along, which is why when he came to us a few months ago talking about needing a favor for his best friend I immediately told Finn to forget it." Rachel nodded. "When I heard him say Rachel Berry needed a place to stay though it automatically brought so many memories back. I wondered if it was the same girl. I had hoped it was so I told Finn to do it. That part was disturbing on my part, I know, but I knew that if it was you then I wanted to be able to help you out."

"I see," Rachel whispered, gaze steady on the floor. "But you kissed me. You flirted. Why did you do all of that?"

"Because it was you, Rachel! God, I don't know. You were just so amazing and I wanted you." The brunette's cheeks flushed as she swallowed thickly. "You kissed me back, you know," she added.

"I-I don't really see how that is relevant," Rachel replied quickly. Quinn nodded. "It was so hard," Rachel whispered, "falling for my roommate's girlfriend." Quinn's eyes locked on Rachel's, a faint smile on her face. "I guess in the end it all worked out though. I'll be moving out of Finn's apartment the minute I get back to New York. I'll move in with Santana. I won't tell Finn about us, don't worry. Your relationship with him will be safe," Rachel stated before standing up and heading to the door.

"I don't care about the relationship with him" she murmured before standing up and walking towards Rachel. She grabbed the smaller girl's wrist to prevent her from leaving. Rachel shut her eyes tightly because yeah, even though she should be turned off from the blonde for life, she wasn't. Those feelings she had been holding underneath the surface were still there.

"Finn doesn't deserve to be cheated on," Rachel whispered before Quinn turned her around and pinned her to the door. She willed herself to not look into hazel eyes. And it actually worked.

Until Quinn kissed her. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she pushed the blonde girl away. "How dare you do that? I'm a good person. I can't sit here and allow this to happen when all of this has happened!"

Oh, except Rachel couldn't bring herself to push the blonde away. She couldn't bring herself to think of Finn and how heartbreaking it would be for him to know that his girlfriend was cheating with him on the girl he opened his home to. She didn't think about how screwed up everything in the situation was. She didn't care that they had known each other in their past. She didn't care that Quinn had some ulterior motives when she let her move in. _She just didn't care._

All she could bring herself to care about where the delicious lips that were pressing kisses down her neck, the hands that were roaming all over her body, igniting a fire within her, and the thigh that was pressed in between her legs making her feel sinful things. The brunette pushed Quinn away quickly and pushed her towards the bed. "Take off your dress," she husked in a voice she hardly recognized. Quinn immediately complied. Rachel literally felt her jaw drop at the sight before her. Within milliseconds she had reached the blonde and was attacking her lips hungrily, begging for an entrance, which the blonde willingly gave. The brunette moaned when their tongues met in a heated dance for dominance. Rachel pulled away long enough to pull her dress overhead and toss it haphazardly across the room. She pushed Quinn onto the bed before situating herself between the girl's legs. She re-attached their lips, finding that she was oddly transfixed with the unique taste of the blonde's mouth. Quinn moaned into the kiss while trailing her hands up Rachel's back, unclasping her bra in record time. Rachel pulled away and arched an eyebrow. "In a hurry?"

"No," Quinn replied, voice hoarse, "just anxious to see you," she admitted. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully before tugging the straps down and removing the bra entirely. Quinn reached out to touch the girl in front of her but was pushed away.

"I don't think so," Rachel mocked before lying back against the blonde. She pressed eager open mouthed kisses down her jaw, before reaching the girl's neck. She nipped at her pulse, wanting to leave a mark, knowing that she shouldn't. The brunette ran her hands underneath the girl's back in an attempt to remove the only barrier remaining between the skin of their upper bodies. The blonde, eager to comply, leaned forward long enough for Rachel to get the job done.

If Rachel wasn't turned on before then she knew she was then. She hadn't been with many women but she definitely knew that Quinn Fabray was the closest thing to perfect she had ever seen. "Rachel," the blonde whined, unhappy with the pace they were moving at. Rachel smirked before kneading the girl's breasts with her hands.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered into the girl's ear, unsure of where that sentence had come from. Quinn blushed, but continued arching into the girl above her. Rachel continued pressing wet kisses down the girl's body before reaching the valley of her breasts. She let her right hand continue massaging Quinn's breast, while her mouth attached to the other. She sucked and nipped the erect nipple before going to pay attention to the breast her hand had been pleasing.

"The fuck," Quinn shouted as Rachel's cell phone began to ring. Rachel pulled away, sure that her expression was matching the one of the blonde's. "Don't answer it," Quinn pleaded. Rachel, intent on fulfilling the blonde's wishes, continued lavishing the girl's chest before she was struck with a though.

"What about the wedding," she questioned after reluctantly pulling herself away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello. So, I almost got this one updated Wednesday. I was only a little bit off. We will blame it on the fact that even though I was out of school I had to chauffer my brother around. I had to drive him to school and then take him to his girlfriend's house. It's just lame. I also spent the majority of the day on some website I accidentally clicked on about serial killers and crazy people. It scared the shit out of me, seriously. Of course by that point I questioned my mental health because really—who spends their time reading that mess? Moral of that story is-don't click on websites that look cool.

On a side note, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this story. Lol. I really, really don't. I don't even know how long I should make it. Do you guys like shorter or longer stories better?

Speaking of stories, I keep getting a lot of messages sent to me asking me about a story I wrote. If you're one of those people then yes, I was the one who was writing A Falling Through and yes, I took it down! =) But since then there have been some pretty good boy!Rachel stories surface so I recommend checking one of those out.

I'm rambling. So now I'll shut up. =D

Wait, I lied, when it says something about Artie standing at the altar or whatever I don't care how you imagine this. He can be using those stick things from the Christmas epi for all I care. I just don't really care. =P

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

**

Rachel could not exactly miss the wedding of the two people who might have been her only friends, but then again she didn't really want to leave the bed she was lying in at the moment-even if it was hers. She had a feeling that this would probably be the only time there was going to be a Quinn Fabray in it though, which made all of the difference in the world. Quinn sighed bringing Rachel out of her thoughts before nodding slowly. "Okay, let's get ready," she whispered. Rachel ignored how wrong it felt for the blonde to disentangle their bodies. "Do you have a bathroom I can get ready in? It'll save us time if we don't have to wait on each other to make ourselves look presentable." Rachel nodded, slightly dumfounded, before pointing to a door in her room. Quinn nodded and picked up the dress she had thrown on the floor before wrapping it awkwardly around her body and rushing into the adjoining bathroom. Rachel inhaled deeply before scooping her dress off the floor and proceeding to put it on. She would have to wait for the blonde to get out of the bathroom to be able to touch up her make-up.

"Quinn, my things are in there," Rachel yelled. The door swung open-revealing the blonde already dressed. "That was fast," Rachel muttered. The blonde smiled before motioning Rachel in.

"Will we talk later?" Rachel watched Quinn intently, noting how vulnerable she looked. Of course, she didn't deserve any of Rachel's time. She had come here with Santana for some time alone with her friend and family.

"Yes," she replied almost immediately. Quinn's face lit up in a smile, bringing one to Rachel's face. "We will. Since not all of us are naturally born beautiful though, I'm afraid I must finish getting ready," she added while pointing to the bathroom. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before moving out of the way. Rachel shut the door behind her and slid to the floor. She hadn't know when life had gotten even more complicated than it already had, but she was beginning to feel everything being ripped away at whatever seams she had left.

"If you don't remember, I wasn't exactly born beautiful," Quinn yelled. Rachel smiled and thought back on their past. She hadn't really ever paid Quinn much attention. The blonde willingly followed her around like some sort of puppy. She had to admit that the situation had potential to be something reminiscent of Fatal Attraction, but she didn't really think of Quinn as the type of person to be clinically insane. She would simply refuse to tell people how they truly met.

Rachel stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror before reaching for her make-up bag before a thought struck her. She was already imagining introducing people to her and thinking of ways to explain how they met? Since when had _she_ been the obsessed one? She shook all thoughts of the blonde waiting in her bedroom away and worried about the task at hand.

* * *

"You look weird," Santana whispered with a raised eyebrow. Rachel flushed slightly but pretended to ignore the girl. "What's all over your neck?" Rachel's hand immediately went to her neck. She had thought she covered the marks that the blonde had left. "No fucking way," Santana whispered harshly. "You hooked up with Cult Barbie?"

"Santana, I did no such thing," Rachel replied quickly. Quinn had opted to sit as far away as humanely possible during the wedding. Rachel had suggested it would be best, especially with Santana on the loose. "Besides, you are not one to talk."

"What does that mean?" Santana questioned. Rachel looked at the girl knowingly before letting her gaze roam around the small church. She didn't recognize the majority of the people, but she didn't expect to. It had been a long time since she had lived in Lima. Her eyes locked with familiar hazel ones for a moment. She didn't dare look away though. She felt too drawn to the mentioned girl. Quinn's cheeks tinged pink before she looked back at the altar where Tina and Artie where standing.

The wedding went without hitch. Santana hadn't really understood the meaning of 'shut up' but aside from that things had gone smoothly. They were currently sitting in a local venue that Rachel hadn't cared to figure out the name of. She watched in amusement as Tina sat in Artie's lap-letting herself be wheeled around to the various guests. "I'm going to the bathroom with Brittany," Santana interrupted one of Rachel's famous rambles. The brunette cocked an eyebrow in amusement and waved the Latina off. She played with the rim of her glass before taking a sip of the wine.

"Hey," a voice stated. Quinn's voice, to be exact. Rachel looked up from the table she was sitting at to see the blonde standing awkwardly. Rachel immediately grabbed her glass and walked a few steps to stand by the girl. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"I did," Rachel replied before taking a sip from the glass. "Tina looked lovely."

"Yes," Quinn answered. "She was very pretty." Rachel frowned. She had practically had almost-sex with Quinn and now they couldn't hold a simple conversation. "This is weird," Quinn whispered. Rachel cracked a smile and finally felt some of the tension lift.

"Hello, ladies. I think we've met before." Quinn and Rachel both looked down to see Artie smiling happily at them. Rachel returned the smile-giving Tina a hug once the girl had gotten out of her husband's lap.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you. How is New York? You don't keep in touch much anymore." Rachel smiled sheepishly before averting her gaze and wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist. The Asian looked at Quinn oddly, as though she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, do I know you? Are you Rachel's date?" Quinn flushed, Rachel gawked, and Artie burst into laughter.

"Babe, it's Quinn Fabray," Artie replied. Tina's jaw dropped. "Are you still dating Finn?" At the mention of Finn's name Rachel instantly dropped her arm from Quinn and took a few steps away from the girl.

"You guys actually got married," Quinn whispered, changing the subject. It went lost on none of the adults what the blonde was attempting to do. "I'm so proud of you both. It's amazing to see true love like that-so powerful and raw. It's hard to come by, I've heard." Rachel looked at Quinn intently. She wasn't sure what to make of the woman. Every single time that she would try and pull her feelings away from the girl she simply fell harder. It was as though Quinn was the rug that continued to be swept out from underneath her.

"Thank you, Quinn," Tina replied while squeezing the blonde's arm. "Rachel, do you have any special people in your life? You checked the plus one on the invitation. Is she around?"

"I did bring a date. Her name is Santana. She seems to have taken a particular interest in Brittany though." Tina and Artie chuckled.

"So things weren't serious," Artie commented earning a glare from Tina. Rachel threw her head back in laughter.

"Not at all. I'm un-attached at the moment," Rachel mumbled with a slight frown on her face before looking at Quinn.

"It's a shame. Some lucky girl is going to scoop this one right up," Tina yelled to Quinn while pointing at Rachel. Rachel blushed slightly. "Anyway, we need to go mingle with some of these guests that we didn't really want to invite but had to." Rachel laughed and stepped out of the way so that Artie could wheel by.

"That wasn't awkward," Rachel groaned before throwing back the rest of her drink. She eagerly grabbed another from a young lady's tray and began to work on it.

* * *

"Are you ready to go back to Nueva York?" Santana asked while flipping through some pages of a magazine. Rachel looked up from her own magazine.

"Yeah, this trip has just been _weird._ I think it's simply a sign that Lima and I are not meant to be." Santana snorted before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Rachel watched as the Latina nodded to herself and scanned around the airport. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking," Santana replied before looking back at Rachel. "You know, I think I like Lima."

"Why?" Rachel asked incredulously. Santana smiled and shook her head playfully.

"I like the view and stuff. It's also pretty low-key, unlike New York." Rachel gasped. These were the reasons she hated Lima.

"Wait," Rachel interrupted. "Lima doesn't have a view." Santana smirked before standing up and waving at someone. Rachel turned around in her seat to see Brittany and Quinn walking in. "Santana, what is going on?" The brunette whispered. Brittany ran over-leaving Quinn standing behind and jumped into the Latina's arms. Santana quickly began moving her hands up the blonde's shirt. "No," Rachel shouted before running over to the two. "You guys are not going to jail for public indecency." Santana dropped the blonde but help her arm around the girl's waist.

"You didn't tell her?" Quinn asked from behind Rachel. Rachel turned around to look at the blonde in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"If you didn't know then I'm leaving," Quinn replied before picking her bags up again and turning around.

"No, wait," Santana stated. Quinn hesitantly stopped and turned back around to face the odd looking group. "Rachel, I think I'm going to hang in Lima a little longer. You know, get to know the place better."

"Get to know the place better? You drive around for twenty minutes and you've got the entire town memorized. Now, let's go." Santana grabbed the brunette's wrist and looked at her intently.

"Rachel, I've had fun the past few days. I want to stick around for a little while." Rachel looked at Santana intently before glancing down her body. The interlocked pinkies of the two girls in front of her finally made the entire situation click for her.

"I knew something was up when you didn't have any luggage," Rachel mumbled earning a grin from Santana. The Latina threw her arms around the brunette before pulling away awkwardly.

"Sorry, I had a seizure," Santana replied while brushing herself off. Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Okay, so I'm flying back by myself. You could have just told me that to begin with." Santana groaned earning a giggle from the blonde beside her.

"Are you that stupid?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana who ignored it. "Miss 'Confusing Love With Obsession' is going to be taking the flight instead of me." Rachel's jaw dropped as Quinn shuffled awkwardly.

"Very well then," Rachel mumbled.

"I can catch another flight," Quinn spoke up. Rachel's head snapped up to the blonde.

"That won't be necessary. I would much rather enjoy your company than Santana's. She," Rachel emphasized while looking directly at Santana, "would probably try to rape me in an attempt to join the mile high club again."

"Again as in she's been in it-or again as in try to rape you again?" Santana shook her head before dragging Brittany along.

"We're leaving. This is boring. Hope your flight doesn't crash," Santana yelled.

* * *

"I'm afraid of airplanes." Rachel looked to her right to see Quinn looking out of the window. "I think maybe I should get off."

"What? How did you get back to Lima?" Quinn toyed with her shirt nervously.

"I didn't fly." Rachel nodded.

"I don't think you need the window seat then," Rachel stated. She noted the worried expression on Quinn's face. "Not because it's a bad seat. I simply think that seeing the world from so high above might frighten you is all. You know what, never mind, just pull that thing down."

"That thing? It has a name, Rachel."

"I know that. I just don't know the proper airplane naming system." Quinn squeaked with laughter; the brunette found herself smiling, glad that she got the blonde's mind off of flying-even if they hadn't taken off yet. She groaned when she felt the girl beside her stiffen as the pilot came over to announce their take-off.

"Yes, I think I'm going to get off," Quinn whispered frantically as the plane began to move. Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn's hand an traced patterns over the soft skin. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Rachel whispered before looking into the hazel eyes she had grown used to. "What are we going to do once we get back?" Quinn looked contemplative for a moment-until the plane began to pick up speed. Rachel immediately grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled her closer before attaching their lips. Quinn sighed and let Rachel simply press their lips together before she began to crave more. She shyly ran her tongue across the brunette's lower lip-instantly granted access. Rachel groaned softly when she felt Quinn's tongue massaging hers.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice from across the aisle stated. Quinn pulled away and looked at the elderly man in confusion for a moment. "Would you mind not doing that in front of my grandson?" Rachel looked mortified-Quinn simply nodded before burying her face in the brunette's shoulder.

* * *

By the way, Confusing Love with Obsession is a book. Seriously. I bought it for my (now no longer) friend last year. It was as a joke (but I was trying to get the message across..) She was fucking insane. I mean it. I won't make you all listen to that story though. When I have to walk across campus I always look around me to make sure she isn't around. =/


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. This one is short. I was going to make it longer, but I am sick. My entire family has had this crazy stomach virus that's going around the town so I figured I had that. No, I'm so awesome that I get the flu. It's the first time I've ever had it and I have realized that it makes you crazy. Needless to say, I won't tell those stories. So, I wrote the first part of this before I got sick, but I knew I couldn't post it without adding more to it so I tried to write more... and nothing I wrote made sense so I had to erase a lot of it.

I hope this chapter actually makes sense. I may have to go back and fix it when I'm well. Hope you guys enjoy the holidays.

* * *

"Babe, I missed you so much," the lanky boy yelled while wrapping his arms snugly around the blonde. Rachel felt compelled to look away. Something about the scene was making her feel sick. Quinn returned the hug loosely before pulling away and shifting awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired from the flight," she whispered. He nodded and gave her arm a light squeeze before walking over to Rachel.

"How awesome is it that you two went to the same high school? How did you not remember each other?" He exclaimed while pulling Rachel into a hug. "This is too cool. It's like something from a movie, right?"

"Y-yeah," Rachel stuttered into his chest while returning the hug.

"I'm going to go to that Chinese place down the street and pick up some food. I'll bring it back and you two can tell me all about the wedding and stuff, alright?" Quinn gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'll be back soon," he called out after grabbing his coat from the rack and pulling it on. "You guys don't do anything I wouldn't do," he chuckled before exiting the apartment entirely.

Rachel's eyes immediately sought out the blonde's, who were already gazing deep into hers. Quinn sighed before falling down onto the couch. Rachel immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It'll be okay," she whispered into Quinn's ear before pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"How is it that with everything I'm doing so wrong you still manage to make me feel okay?" Rachel plastered on a fake smile and hoped the blonde couldn't see through it.

"Because everything is going to be okay," she whispered. She prayed that Quinn wouldn't see that she honestly couldn't bring herself to believe those very words. Quinn looked at her strangely but said nothing else, simply opting to snuggle into the brunette's chest.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" A small voice asked, slightly muffled by the jacket that Rachel was still wearing. She was thankful that Quinn didn't pull away. She didn't think she could handle actually looking at the girl's broken expression again.

"I want to," she replied while running her fingers through the blonde locks. A part of her wants Finn to find out that his girlfriend is anything but faithful. A part of her wants to leave Quinn behind as soon as she can because really, Rachel Berry didn't deserve any of the things she was going to have to go through for this. Somehow though, a greater part of her wanted to be able to hold the blonde in her arms when they were in public, to label her as the girlfriend. She exhaled slowly, unsure of what the next few days were going to bring.

She knew that she wanted Finn and Quinn to break up. She knew that she wanted Quinn for herself. She also knew that she didn't want Finn hurt, which was inevitable. She had spent many nights up thinking about all she could do to make things work out, but somehow Rachel Berry had gotten herself into a situation that she couldn't get out of. "Rachel, what are you thinking about?" She stopped running her hands through Quinn's hair.

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Quinn pulled away and looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"When are you not?" She chuckled.

"Hey," Rachel reprimanded while slapping Quinn's arm playfully. "What are you going to do?" The blonde's face fell slightly. Rachel wanted nothing more than to kiss her troubles away but knew better than to attempt it.

"I don't know," she whispered before looking away from Rachel. The brunette nodded before standing up and stretching. "What are you doing?" She opened her mouth to reply but Finn walked in, ending any hope of a conversation.

"Ladies," Finn crooned. "Got the food!" Rachel smiled and relieved him of some of the bags he was carrying before setting them down on the table. "Quinn, come on," he exclaimed while grabbing some drinks out of the fridge. The blonde nodded and walked over, attempting to pull out the chair by the one Rachel was holding on to.

"You know, I think that you two should catch up," Rachel stated while looking in between the couple. "I'm tired from the flight. I'm just going to go to sleep." Finn's smile fell. "Save me some food?" He nodded before sitting across from Quinn.

Rachel made brief eye contact with the blonde before walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

* * *

"Rach, where you going?" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before turning around to face Finn.

"I have to be at the theatre by ten," she replied, hoping that he would let her leave. "With the show going to start showing previews, we're pretty much working non-stop."

"Get me tickets?" She nodded. Finn had confessed he wasn't much of a Broadway guy, but once he had found out Rachel snagged the role Quinn had gotten for her he jumped on the bandwagon in an attempt to support her.

Simply another reason for Rachel to feel like utter shit.

She once again reached for the doorknob only to be stopped again. "What is it, Finn?" She questioned after hearing the boy clear his throat.

"Nothing," he replied. Rachel considered herself to be a good people reader. It came with having a sixth sense. Finn had obviously been suffering lately from some sort of depression. His favorite sports team was probably having a losing streak or something, she supposed, but he was, after all, her roommate. She felt somewhat bad every time that she would look and see his puppy dog pout and sad eyes glancing at her.

"Finn, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for the past few days." He gave her a half-hearted smile before looking away.

She felt panicked for a moment. She wondered if Finn had found out about her and Quinn. Of course, since she had gotten back she had somewhat attempted to pull away from the blonde. Attempted being the keyword, after all. She usually ended up crashing at Quinn's house-spending the night's together simply learning everything there was to know about the other.

"You're my friend, right?" She nodded, a constricting feeling began to arise in her chest. "So, if I ask you something in a friend way-you would answer me honestly?" Rachel knew she had quit breathing. Finn looked at her oddly. "Rach?"

"Yes," she replied. "I would be honest," she whispered-somewhat hoping he would ask about her secret affairs with his girlfriend. The guilt was eating away at her.

"My boss is having problems." Upon hearing the statement, Rachel immediately relaxed. "He keeps asking me for my opinion, but I'm pretty stupid-especially when it comes to things like this. I thought that maybe you could give me your opinion. I think you're, like, really good with people and stuff." Rachel nodded. "Plus, I might get a raise if I help," he beamed. Rachel chuckled and glanced at her watch.

"Alright, what's wrong with your boss?"

"See, he thinks his wife or fiancée, or whatever she is, is cheating on him." Rachel bit her lip in contemplation.

"Well, he needs to find out what is causing her to-"

"No," Finn interrupted before rubbing his eyes. "I'm not done. She's cheating on him, but he's pretty sure that she's in love with the guy she's having a fling with."

"I see," Rachel whispered. "What does your boss want to do?" Finn gave Rachel a sheepish smile before standing up and walking over to the kitchen island and refilling his glass of orange juice.

"He loves her." Rachel nodded although Finn's back was still turned to her. "He wants to keep her, but he can't," Finn added, whispering off towards the end. "What would you do if you were in this situation?"

"I would probably be selfish, Finn. I couldn't let someone I love go without a fight. Hell, even if that love was lost cause I would still fight for it." Finn rubbed the back of his neck before downing the rest of the juice.

"You should go," Finn stated. "I don't want you to be late because of me."

Rachel laughed," I don't think they'll be too mad at me." Finn turned around and gave the brunette a weak smile before turning around to leave. Rachel stood in confusion as the boy retreated to his bedroom.

She didn't particularly enjoy being confused.

* * *

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked with excitement. Quinn smiled brightly while holding up a brown bag.

"Brought you some lunch. Can't have you working this hard without someone to make sure you're taking care of yourself." Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from the blonde's hand before pulling the girl eagerly towards the backstage area. "Where are you taking me? Is this part of your plan to seduce me?"

"Seduce you?" Rachel questioned in mock shock. "I wouldn't do such a thing. I think you're the one who did the seducing after all," she added while pulling the girl into a small room.

"How do you figure that?" The blonde questioned.

"Someone let it slip that you were actually friends with a certain cab driver that you offered our services to," Rachel whispered as the blonde shut the door behind her.

"This is your dressing room?" Rachel nodded before pinning the blonde against the door. She nuzzled the girl's neck before placing soft kisses against the skin. "Stay at my place tonight," Quinn whispered. Rachel pulled away to look the girl in the eyes.

"Okay," Rachel replied.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope everyone had an awesome New Years! =)

I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that you sympathize with Finn even though you hate his character on the show, which kind of makes me happy. I'm glad that I could write his character differently to a point where the show version doesn't even effect my version of him. I love reading what you guys have to say.

Enjoy and all that jazz.

* * *

"Who is that?" Rachel questioned while Quinn studied her cell phone. Quinn looked up and gave a faint smile before looking back down at the phone and beginning to tap the screen.

"My boss," Quinn groaned before finishing what Rachel assumed to be a text message. "He is a prick." Rachel chuckled quietly before taking a bite out of the pasta the girl had brought her for lunch.

"This is really good," the brunette moaned. Quinn arched an eyebrow in Rachel's direction. The brunette blushed upon realizing why Quinn was looking at her oddly. "Anyway, are you planning on staying throughout the rest of the rehearsal?"

"No," Quinn replied. "I have some business to take care of, but when you're done you can just come straight over." Rachel nodded, not entirely listening to the blonde, but rather focusing on the food before her. "Rachel, are you okay? You seem out of it."

"It's just so good," she replied. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before dropping her cell phone onto the small couch and strutting over to Rachel.

"Should I be jealous?" The blonde purred into Rachel's ear before grabbing the bowl away from her and setting it on a table. Rachel watched with wide eyes as the girl straddled her lap.

"Not at all," Rachel replied before pulling Quinn into a kiss. She disregarded the fact that her breath was probably not at its best and that they weren't in an ideal position. She had grown to be addicted to the soft lips that belonged to Quinn. It was as though she couldn't function normally without them. Quinn moaned into the kiss before inching her fingers underneath the brunette's shirt. She scratched lightly at the taut muscles. "Quinn, I have to go," Rachel whispered in between breaths.

"Do you have to?" The blonde whined, causing Rachel to melt into a puddle of goo. Rachel inhaled sharply before attaching her lips hungrily to Quinn's. The door to her dressing room was suddenly opened with a force that scared both of the girls. Rachel's eyes widened in something akin to fear upon seeing the boy standing there.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled while rubbing his hand through the mohawk. "Girls are so weird," he mumbled before stumbling inside.

"Noah!" Rachel shrieked, "What are you doing here?" The boy smirked at their position before pulling Quinn of the brunette and then enveloping her in a hug.

"I had to come see my best friend at work. It's the first job you've ever had. It's like watching a child grow up or whatever." Rachel snorted at the boy's logic. "Whatever, if you guys want to get back in the lesbonic position then I'll gladly watch."

"Shut it, Puckerman," Rachel snapped. Quinn shifted awkwardly before walking to the other side of the room and sitting on the small couch. Rachel felt herself getting weary with everything that was going on in her life. She was betraying her best friend. She was betraying her best friend's best friend. She was betraying her roommate. She was doing a whole lot of hurting which in turn was breaking her.

"Relax, Berry," Noah seethed. The brunette flinched at the boy's harsh wording. "Rachel, we need to talk."

"I have a few minutes left of my lunch break," Rachel replied. Puck shook his head, immediately nixing Rachel's attempt to get him to speak.

"I mean we need to talk _alone_," he replied-tone eerily calm. She hadn't known how he had gone from being so playful moments before to being this. Quinn cleared her throat before making her way to the door.

"I guess I should just leave then." Puck's sneer vanished and was replaced by the happy-go-lucky look again.

"No need," he replied, "what I need to talk to her about will take longer than the break she has." Rachel frowned. "I'll see you two ladies later. Rachel, you better call me as soon as you can. I'm not afraid to seek you out."

"Noah, I don't know why you insist on making everything seem so dramatic. You think I'm the drama-queen." Puck chuckled, half-heartedly, before waving at the two and stepping out. Rachel's gaze immediately met Quinn's.

"Do you think he knows?" Quinn whispered. Rachel shook her head to placate the girl. Quinn sighed before walking over to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," the blonde cried.

"I don't know what to tell you, Quinn," Rachel replied-somewhat unsympathetic to the girl. She knew that Quinn was hurting as well, but a part of her wanted to scream about how she was getting the unfair end of the deal. Quinn got to look seemingly normal with a boyfriend while putting her on the backburner. They couldn't be a couple unless it was behind the curtains where nobody knew.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered while pulling away, "I'm going to end things with Finn. You know that. I just have to wait for the right time-then we can be together." Rachel arched an eyebrow and pulled the girl back in for a messy kiss.

"I have to go back," Rachel whispered against the girl's lips. "I'll text you after I get done with Noah." Quinn nodded before giving the brunette a chaste kiss. "Have fun at work."

"I actually feel somewhat sick. I may have to call in." Rachel's smile fell as she quickly stepped away. "What are you doing?" Quinn questioned mockingly.

"Getting away. I cannot afford to get sick, Quinn Fabray. Get your germs out of my dressing room." Quinn snorted at the brunette's antics.

"And you thought Noah was being dramatic?" Rachel pouted at the jab and eagerly accepted the kiss the blonde was offering. "I don't think it's contagious. I've just been off lately." Rachel nodded and embraced the girl. Rachel sighed into the warm skin of the blonde's neck. Despite all of the crap she had going on in her life-Quinn was always able to make it better.

* * *

"Hello, Noah," Rachel stated, slightly out of breath. She pulled her coat and jacket off and sat down across from him in the booth. He smiled and pointed to the coffee he had already had ordered. "Thank you," she moaned after taking a sip from the drink.

"Rach, we really need to talk." She sat the drink back in its place and looked at him. Puck had almost never been serious with her so she knew that this was obviously going to be important for the boy. "You know that you're my best friend."

"Yes," she drawled out, slightly nervous. "I know that, Noah. You're mine as well." He gave her a smile before taking a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie he had.

"So, I look out for you." Rachel smiled and nodded. She looked at him oddly when he reached across the table and grabbed her hand tightly. "You would have been the one girl to have been able to tame me," he whispered sincerely.

"Noah," Rachel trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's cool, Berry," he whispered. "You like the ladies, and I respect that. We cut up and shit, but you know that like-deep down-I respect you." Rachel nodded without hesitation. He was correct. They always played around but deep down they both loved and trusted each other completely. "So, hear me out when I say this."

"Okay," Rachel replied warily.

"Be careful who you fall for, Rach." She cocked an eyebrow. "Sometimes you think that someone is a good person, but the truth is they aren't. You get sucked into their-like mind control- and you can't get out. They trap you without you even knowing it."

"Noah, what are you insinuating?" The tan boy clenched his jaw before dropping Rachel's hand and looking at her intently.

"I'm just saying that not everyone you fall for is going to be a good person. If a friend tells you that then you should believe them."

"I'm perfectly aware of this, Noah," Rachel replied. "I don't understand what your angle is though. I-I'm not even dating anyone."

"Bullshit, Rachel," he replied, voice rising. "I'm just trying to protect you. If you date someone who cheats? Then chances are they're going to cheat on you, too."

"That's not true," she whispered. He hit a nerve and she could tell that he knew it. A part of her had always wondered if Quinn would be the type to do such a thing to her. Who was to say that she wouldn't? She certainly didn't mind hurting Finn.

"You know it is. People like Quinn don't change." Rachel's eyes finally met Noah's. He had known all along. "I love you, Rachel. I love you so much that I'm keeping this shit from Finn, but you better get everything sorted out because when he tries to beat the shit out of me I want to know that's it worth it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Rachel," he replied. "Quinn needs to stop. If she doesn't tell him then I will." Rachel inhaled sharply. "Or, you could leave her."

"I think I might be falling in love with her, Noah," she replied. She could tell that Noah was having mixed feelings over the entire situation. She had been friends with the boy long enough to know him inside and out.

"Under any other circumstance I would be so happy, Rach," he whispered, "but I just can't be. You come first in my life, and she's going to fuck you over. She's the first person you've actually given a piece of your heart to and I know she's going to trash it."

"Noah," she sternly warned. He shook his head.

"No," he yelled again, "I know what I'm talking about. She's a whore, Rachel. She cheats, she lies. Please, you have to believe me." His yelling trailed off into a plea. Rachel felt herself falling apart.

"How do you know?" She whispered. Puck's brows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know she'll do it to me?" He took in a deep breath and nodded before grabbing her hands again and interlocking their fingers.

* * *

"Finn," Rachel whispered after dropping her keys onto the table. He hit a button on his remote, pausing the videogame he was currently playing and looked up at Rachel. He offered her a small smile.

"Quinn thought you were crashing at hers tonight," he replied. Rachel nodded, ignoring the twisting of her stomach. "What's up?"

"You're such a wonderful guy," she replied, trying not to choke up. He sensed the girl's distress and stood up to wrap his arms around her. "I owe you so, so much. You gave me a home when I was lost. You're the reason I'm on my feet."

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He whispered into her hair. She pulled away and wiped the tears away that were falling down her face.

"I'm moving out," she whispered. "As soon as possible."

"Are you moving in with Quinn?" He questioned with a hurt look on his face. Rachel scrunched her face up in confusion before shaking her head. The boy let out a breath and nodded. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she replied. "I just cannot burden you any longer. I will start to pack my things up tomorrow morning."

"I'm sad to see you leave." Rachel nodded. "I'll help you pack though." Rachel nodded with a small smile before making her way to the bedroom she had been calling her own. She was emotionally drained and ready to leave everything behind.

She removed her shoes before falling onto the bed. She felt herself drifting off to sleep before the vibrating of her phone snapped her out of her haze.

**Rach, where are you? I really need you right now.**

The brunette sighed. She knew that she needed to just delete the message and ignore anything the girl had to say, but the part of her that held no logic or sense of pride was greater.

_What is wrong?_

She waited a few seconds before getting a response.

**Please just come.**

The brunette groaned before pulling herself out of the bed. She reached for her shoes and put them back on before grabbing her coat and throwing it on. She thanked God that Finn wasn't still in the living room. She grabbed her keys from the table and snuck out of the apartment before rushing down the stairs and into the cold air of the night.

She weaved through the people who were still out and sprinted down the blocks. Fifteen minutes later she found herself trudging into the elevator to make her way up to Quinn's floor. She groaned when the elevator stopped-letting her know that she was at her destination. She slowly walked down the hallway and grabbed her keys before finding the one to the blonde's place and sticking it into the keyhole. She immediately pulled the key out and took it off the keyring before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice yelled.

"It's Rachel," she replied. The door swung open to reveal the blonde looking at her in confusion. The brunette stepped past Quinn and walked into the familiar area. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned, tone light, upon seeing the blonde's puffy eyes and red nose-a definite sign that she, too, had been crying for the majority of the night.

"Why didn't you come over?" Rachel sighed before sitting down on the couch. Quinn immediately sat beside her, reaching out to grab her hand. The brunette froze before coughing awkwardly and jumping up from her seat.

"I'm going to get some water," she croaked while ignoring the hurt look that graced the blonde's features. "Do you want something?"

"Just you," she whispered. Rachel cringed at the hushed words but went on as though she heard nothing. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet to the right of the sink and began to fill it up with water-trying to ready herself for whatever it was the blonde wanted to talk about.

With dread, she turned the faucet off and slowly walked back over to where the blonde was seated. She made sure to sit in the chair beside the couch rather than have to touch the girl again. Anytime their skin met it was as though her body could do nothing but tingle with sensations. "Rachel." Rachel placed the glass on the coffee table and put her hands back in her coat pocket. The right hand burned upon touching the apartment key.

"Yes," she replied without looking at the blonde. "What is it that you needed, Quinn?"

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Quinn questioned. With that Rachel looked upwards and visibly cringed at the look on Quinn's face.

"What do you need to talk about, Quinn?" Rachel questioned carefully. Quinn deflated and slumped backwards into the couch. Rachel fought the urge to scoop the girl into her arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"You have something on your mind," she whispered from her position. Rachel nodded. "Talk to me." Rachel groaned. This wasn't how she was expecting this meeting to play out. "You won't look at me, you won't talk to me, you won't touch me. What is wrong with you Rachel?" The brunette stood up and pulled the key out of her pocket before laying it gently on the table.

"I'm returning this," Rachel replied. Of course, giving a key back was no big deal-the implications behind the gesture were though. She wondered for a moment if the blonde understood anything about the situation. The look that currently adorned the taller girl's face indicated that she did.

"What? Why?" Rachel shut her eyes momentarily and prayed to any God that this was all just some horrible dream.

"I'm moving out of Finn's place. I thought it best I return to key to you rather than leave it with him."

"What? Where will you go? Rachel, you can't leave-you have nowhere to stay." Rachel licked her lips before running her fingers through her hair. She knew she was on the verge of throwing up. She knew that she was breaking her own heart, but she couldn't bring herself to do otherwise.

"I'm moving in with Noah." The brunette quickly turned around and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her coat. "I must be going now though, Quinn. Have a good night."


	11. Chapter 11

This is crap right here. I'm not even going to lie. I felt bad for not updating though so I just typed a bunch of junk out. You'd think that it would have been better since we've had the past two days out of school due to the snow, BUT I slept away my days rather than doing anything remotely interesting.

Honestly, I see like one or two more chapters left of this thing so your questions will be answered soon. There won't be a sequel or anything like that, thank God. I'm thinking that I simply wasn't cut out to write stories in my free-time so this was probably a first and last time thing. Haha.

Sorry it's short. The next one will probably be longer-especially if it's the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy-and ignore the mistakes.

* * *

"How you feelin'?" He questioned before sliding the small glass across the bar to her. She grabbed the offered drink and waved it around her face before throwing it back.

"I'm drinking," she stated. He chuckled despite the situation at hand, "at ten in the morning. I think that should answer your question."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to come to the bar with me this early. I told you I just needed to pick up some stuff. You're the one that begged me to mix you some drinks." The brunette ignored the boy and focused her attention elsewhere. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"I already told you what happened. I went to her apartment and told her I was moving in with you." Puck looked skeptical for a moment but nodded anyway.

"Did you ask her about what I told you?" Rachel sighed before taking another sip of her drink. "I'll take that as a no?" She nodded. "Rach, I don't want you to hurt. If you-if you love her then…"

"I don't, Noah," she whispered. "Can you go with me back to the apartment? Finn said he would help me pack, but I don't think I can look at him without it making me hate myself more." Puck grabbed the small glass and pulled it out of reach from the girl sitting across from him. "I wasn't done with that."

"Well, I'm ready to leave so it means you are," he replied quickly while washing the glass. Rachel grumbled to herself while the boy wiped the glass dry and returned it to its place underneath the bar. "Let's go," he stated once finished.

"Let's," she mumbled. Puck raised an eyebrow. Rachel sighed and held her hand out for the boy to take. She wasn't feeling her best and wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. Although not the smartest, Puck knew not to push anything.

"Should we go to Finn's now?" Rachel questioned. "He'll probably be at work right now," she added as an afterthought. Puck laughed humorlessly.

"Really, Rachel? You're scared of him? You're fucking his girlfriend. I guess I don't blame you."

"Excuse you," Rachel snarled, "I am doing no such thing. You're an asshole," she huffed before rushing out of the bar and into the crisp New York morning.

"Rachel, please wait, I gotta lock up and you run fast for a short one," he yelled while fumbling with the lock on the door. The brunette sighed, taking pity on the boy. She nervously placed her hand on her hip and waited for the womanizing boy to make his way over.

"Well?"

"Well," Noah drawled out. "What?" Rachel huffed and turned around, intent on leaving him in the throng of people passing by. "No, wait," he yelled before shoving past the strangers and reaching out for Rachel's arm.

"What, Noah," she whispered in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She was hurting, and for the first time in a while she knew that it wasn't going to be okay. The mohawked boy, sensing the problem at hand, immediately threw his arms around the girl's waist from behind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I know that things are hard for you. I'm not good with words and shit, but I love you." Rachel relaxed into his embrace and sighed. She'd always have Noah, at least. "Now, let's get going before people around us think that we're acting out some romantic movie junk." Rachel snorted before accepting the offered hand and melding into his side.

* * *

"Breath, okay," he whispered into her ear before raising his fist to knock on the door. Rachel rolled her eyes before pulling his hand away.

"No one is here, Noah. Also, I have a key." Puck grumbled before pouting slightly and took a step away from the door to let the smaller girl open it. "Now, I'm not sure how you want to go about moving me out, but I hope that you have some sort of plan because to be honest," she paused and jingled the key before pushing the door open and stepping inside, "I need to get the hell out of here before everything gets worse."

"Uh, Rachel," Puck interrupted while scratching his head lightly.

"I'm serious, Noah. You say that you love me. If you truly love me then you will worry about me sanity. I'm afraid that being this involved with certain people is causing me to age so much faster. Not to mention it's breaking my heart," she added with a whisper.

"Babe," Puck frantically whispered, "let's talk about this in your room," he growled before shutting the door behind him. Rachel looked at the boy in confusion before turning around.

"Um, hello," Rachel weakly attempted to speak. Finn waved awkwardly from his position on the floor. Rachel took in the scene and immediately wanted to comfort the blonde in his arms. "Well, now that I've made everyone feel awkward I'm going to go jump off the ledge of the window in my room," she replied before tugging at Puck's sleeve.

"Wait," Finn yelled, "we'd like to ask you guys something," he added slowly. Rachel turned around to face the pair with sad eyes. She tried her best, really she did, to not look at the blonde but it proved to be ineffective. She gasped slightly upon seeing the hazel eyes she had grown to love so bloodshot and puffy.

Puck looked in between the two girls and groaned before throwing his hand over his face. "I'm doing this for you," he whispered into Rachel's ear. The brunette looked at him in confusion for a moment. "Finn, can I talk to you about some stuff in the other room?" The taller boy looked torn but nodded slowly before following Puck to the back.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Quinn again. "Are you okay?" She whispered. Admittedly, she felt somewhat dumb for asking the question, but she had no idea what else she was meant to do.

"No," Quinn replied with an aloofness that Rachel didn't exactly like. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Rachel's jaw dropped at the nerve of the girl in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel stage whispered, anger seeping through. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself protectively and took a step away from the brunette.

"Why are you leaving?" She questioned before a fresh wave of tears engulfed her. Rachel drew in a sharp breath and forced herself to look away. She was an actress, sure, but it didn't mean she could pretend to not be affected by the blonde's pain.

"This is wrong, Quinn," Rachel replied. "We would never work. You have a boyfriend, who is crazy about you. You're just not who I thought you were." Quinn's fists balled up tightly.

"What does that mean, Rachel," Quinn shouted, uncaring if Puck or Finn heard. "I'm exactly the person you thought I was. What have I done to make you think otherwise?" Rachel fell onto the couch into a tired heap.

"Puck told me about Jesse," Rachel whispered. The blonde's jaw dropped and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Cheaters don't change, Quinn," Rachel added before a sob finally forced its way out of her frail body. She forced herself to look away from the blonde. The hurt that was currently etched onto her face was something Rachel was afraid she would never be able to forget.

"I love you," Quinn whispered. "If that makes me a bad person then I don't care." Rachel brushed away the errant tears that had fallen and stood up upon hearing footsteps coming back.

"What's going on?" Puck questioned immediately, rushing over to Rachel to wrap his arms around her. Finn looked between the two girls sadly.

"Did you tell her?" Finn questioned. Quinn shook her head. Puck and Rachel looked at the pair in front of them expectantly. "Do you want me to?" Finn whispered into the blonde's hair. She nodded before wrapping herself into his chest.

"What's going on, dude?" Puck questioned.

"Quinn and I- well, we're going to get married." Rachel's stomach dropped.

"I have to go," Rachel interrupted. "This is great," Rachel whispered to Finn before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She looked at Quinn in confusion. She was just professing her "love" and now she was announcing her engagement? It made no sense to the brunette. "I hope you're happy," she whispered before placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. The blond leaned into the touch.

Rachel pulled away-her hand feeling as though it had been burned and looked to Puck before mouthing a goodbye. "Rach, wait up," he yelled to her retreating figure.

"Puck, don't," Finn whispered before falling to the couch with the sobbing blonde in his arms.

"What the fuck," he grumbled before rubbing his hands through his non-existent hair. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so, thing is-I suck. =) And this is short. But I thought it was better to get this up than keep you guys waiting. Right? We'll pretend that you agree. Anyway, this chapter is going to disappoint a lot of you guys. I'm sorry, but I couldn't.

And oh, my God, my (as gay as you can be without being gay) friend is writing a story on here. We were talking about how you could change some of the things around and do a lot of work with it and turn it into a Faberry story. Except damnit, she won't do it! So I'm seriously depressed.

Right, well, this wasn't edited. Sorry...

* * *

She quickly shuffled through Puck's medicine cabinet, knowing that she had left her sleeping pills at his apartment from the short period of time she had lived there. She huffed in triumphant upon finding the pills and untwisted the cap. She eased two out before popping them into her mouth. Turning the sink on, she caught the falling water in her hands and used it to swallow the pills with.

She had no idea what was going on in her life anymore. Nothing made sense. A part of her wondered if she was actually just her 16 year old self having a horrible dream. Maybe she still lived in Lima-still went to McKinley. There would be no Finn Hudson if that were the case. There would be no Noah Puckerman. She chuckled.

But, there would still be a Quinn Fabray. She groaned before making her way into the bedroom. Knowing Puck, he probably had been screwing someone in that very bed not even hours ago. She mused that her distress was more important than the possibility of her sleeping on body fluids, as disgusting as it was. She shut her eyes tightly the moment her head touched the pillow and tried in vain to get thoughts of the blonde girl out of her head.

* * *

She awoke with a groan. For a moment she thought she was still in her old room at Finn's. Reality soon crashed in though, leaving her with nothing but her thoughts and a nauseous stomach. She rolled over, curious as to what time it was. She eyed a piece of paper that had been left on the nightstand. She knew it had to have been from Noah. A part of her was scared to read it though. Would the letter give her answers? Would it bring her more pain? She braced herself before reaching out to grab the paper.

_Babe,_

_I just got in, but you were crashed in my bed. I poked you a few times but you didn't move. Don't worry though-I saw that you were drooling so I knew you were still alive. _

_Call me when you wake up. If I don't pick up then I found another babe that needed me._

Rachel let a ghost of a smile play on her lips before laying the paper gently beside her. She reached blindly for the cell phone knew she had to be in the bed somewhere. She sighed upon feeling the item beneath a pillow.

12 missed calls and 23 new text messages. She gasped. The thought that someone could have been hurt entertained her but she was certain that wasn't the case. She inhaled slowly and scrolled through her missed calls. Six were from Puck, five from Finn, and one missed call from Quinn. She clutched the phone tightly before rushing to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

She was so torn up emotionally that she had finally reached a breaking point, she realized. Her body itself was rebelling against her. Rachel rolled her eyes at her own dramatics before flushing the toilet and making herself presentable. She intended to call Puck as per instructed but decided against it. She wasn't sure that she was ready to hear whatever it was that Quinn and Finn called themselves doing.

The kitchen wasn't much. Puck never kept food in. He had deemed take-out as a healthy way of living. The one thing she could count on though-was beer. The drink itself disgusted her, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tackle everything in a healthy state of mind. Of course, the fact that she had just been sick to her stomach and was now wanting a beer didn't really do much to help her believe she was in a normal state of mind as it was. Her phone began to ring-bringing her out of her inner conversation with herself. She sighed before realizing it could be Puck. She pulled the offensive item out of her pocket and sighed in dejection upon seeing Finn's name flash across the screen. She didn't really want to answer. She didn't owe him anything. She knew that was a lie though.

"Hello?" She asked. She heard shuffling on the other end of the line before his tired voice met her ears.

"Rachel, hey, I was hoping we could meet up." The brunette sighed. "Please," he added. "Why are you mad at me?" She groaned. She had no right to take things out on Finn. If anything he had every right to want to kill her. Then the thought struck her that he simply wanted to meet up to yell at her.

"Okay," she replied. "I have but one request." The line remained quiet. "Finn?"

"Sorry, I forgot you couldn't see me nodding." Rachel laughed quietly. "What's the request?"

"If you want to meet," Rachel paused, "I'd like you to not bring Quinn along." She waited nervously for Finn to say something-anything.

"Deal," he replied.

* * *

"Thanks for showing up," Finn stated before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Rachel stood still-hoping that Finn wouldn't notice her lack of embrace. He cleared his throat before sitting down at an empty booth. "So, I know you're confused…" Rachel tuned him out and rather looked at him intently. He had obviously been upset. He looked as though he had been crying for the past week. He continuously rubbed at his eyes as though he was still having issues keeping it together. "So, I mean, I think you two should work things out, you know?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied offhandedly. "Wait, what?" She questioned. Finn grimaced, as though repeating himself would only hurt them both more.

"I said, so I think that you two should try and fix things. It looked like it was going good, right? Why not try and see where it goes?"

"Finn, I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Embarrassingly enough, I zoned out why you were talking…" Finn scrunched his face up in confusion before taking a bite out of the cake in front of him.

"Right," he drawled. "Well, let's start over," he grumbled. Rachel glanced away nervously when he glared at her somewhat. "I-well, Quinn is, obviously pregnant."

"Obviously?" Rachel gasped. She was sure that she looked the furthest thing from attractive but honestly, how obvious was it? She missed the signs. Finn's brow raised into his hairline before he played with his napkin awkwardly.

"So, we, well, I offered to take care of her. You know, get married. Especially for her because of her family and stuff, but…"

Rachel felt sick. Of course, that wasn't a new development. In her entire life she had probably never felt as messed up as she did with Quinn around. Then again, she had never been as happy either. "But?" Rachel softly asked.

"But, I'm not in love with her." Rachel's hand fell to the table with a hard thud. "I'd still marry her, you know? Take care of her. She's not in love with me either though so why should I put us both through it?"

"Finn Hudson, what is wrong with you?" The tall boy shrugged before taking another bite out of the cake in front of him. "This is no time to be eating junk food. How are you not in love with her? This is a recent development."

"She's been cheating on me. I'm not stupid. When she started pulling away then I did too. I, uh, I found someone else, you know. Quinn is happier with you. I'm happier with…someone else." Rachel immediately stood up, grabbing her jacket and purse before looking at Finn angrily and slapping him as hard as she could.

"You, Finn Hudson, are a despicable excuse for a human being. How could you cheat on her? She's pregnant with your child, damnit," she screeched before allowing sobs to wrack her body. Finn looked around the small diner before standing up-using his height to intimidate.

"She's the slut. I just did what she did. I found someone that makes me happy just like she did. Why are you bitching? You got what you wanted, right?" Finn seethed, taking Rachel back. She had never seen the boy so angry and bewildered. She ignored the hushed voices whispering around her and rushed out of the restaurant.

How had everything gotten so twisted? Quinn had cheated on Finn causing Finn to cheat on Quinn. In retrospect, everything turned out wrong. Everything that could have been fucked up was fucked. She groaned, unsure of what to do, before flagging down a taxi.

"Where to?" Rachel looked at the taxi driver in confusion. She had no idea where she was going. Puck's? She opened her mouth to give the driver the direction's to Puck's apartment but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Could you hold on for a moment?" Rachel questioned. The man nodded before turning the meter on. Rachel scoffed but looked down at the cell phone.

_Quinn_

"Sir, I'm ready," she stated before putting the phone back in her pocket and giving the man directions.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a short one. Sorry... School is just kicking butt.

I'm also 99.9999 percent sure there will only be one chapter left, so there's a positive.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sometimes Rachel felt as though life was really just big twist of fate. If you were lucky then you got the good end of the deal. If you weren't so lucky-well-you obviously probably didn't enjoy life so much. She never really thought that finding something incredible-something unlike anything she'd ever experienced before would come at such a high cost. Was she selfish for just wanting to be happy with no buts thrown about? No I love you, _but… _

She handed the older man all of her change. She didn't care if she over-paid him, and she was certain that he wouldn't complain. She eased out of the taxi before looking up at the familiar building. She was certain she looked like, well, shit-for a lack of a better word. She was certain that it was obvious she had finally lost her mind. It was funny-everyone in high school had thought she was insane. They would really have a field day if they saw her now. She entered the lobby before glancing around. She was too tired to even take the flight of stairs. She slowly walked over to the elevator before pressing the button. Elevators were a lot like life, she mused.

_What the-no they aren't. _She really was going insane. She wondered if going around interviewing the workers at various institutions would be a good idea. If she were to be institutionalized, she wanted the best people working with her. She readied herself to enter the elevator upon hearing its ding-but was brought face to face with the one person she wanted to see most. "R-Rachel?"

"Quinn," Rachel replied before stepping inside and pushing the button for the seventh floor. "Are you going out?" The blonde shook her head and watched Rachel from the corner of her eye. "I came to talk to you."

"I was going out to find you."

"It would appear as though you don't have to do that now," Rachel replied before closing her eyes. Quinn sighed before slowly inching her way closer to the brunette.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered. Rachel's brows furrowed before she opened her eyes to look at Quinn.

"Life can be like an elevator, right? I'm not going crazy." Quinn looked at her oddly before nodding.

"Yeah?" She questioned. "You know the quickest way to get to the top?"Quinn tried. Rachel beamed. Quinn understood her dumb analogy even when she herself didn't understand it. They kind of were perfect for each other-despite everything that had happened.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" Rachel questioned. Quinn looked amused for a moment-it was almost as though they were the way they used to be-before all of the drama and emotional baggage caught up with them.

"The side you aren't on," she whispered. Rachel clearly wasn't expecting that as an answer. She felt her heart fluttering inside her chest. She turned to face the blonde. Her eyes darted from Quinn's to her lips. She was aware that the blonde was inching her way closer. She jumped away upon hearing the doors pull open. She quickly walked out of the elevator-not waiting on the blonde. She glanced behind her to see Quinn trailing behind. Immediately guilt overtook her. What was wrong with her? A few weeks ago she would have claimed to be falling in love with the girl and now she was treating her like dirt? Even Quinn didn't deserve that. She stopped walking and turned around before making her way towards Quinn. The blonde looked up and smiled softly-not bothering to wipe the tears that were already falling. "I hurt you so bad," she whispered. Rachel bit her lip before using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Let's not do this out here," Rachel whispered before intertwining their hands and walking towards Quinn's door.

XXXXXX

"Finn dumped me." Rachel looked at her glass-unsure of what to say. "He told me he was in love with someone else." The brunette felt her insides twist at the words. Finn had seemed like such a nice guy. "It just doesn't make sense. He was offering to marry me."

"Please don't talk about that," Rachel whispered before taking a sip of the wine. It wouldn't get her drunk, but she was certainly hoping for something. "You know how I feel about you. I can't stand hearing about you two being together." Quinn's face lit up momentarily at the idea of Rachel still having feelings for her. "You've been lying to everyone for so long, Quinn. I don't know who you are."

"That isn't true, Rach," she replied. "You're the only one who knows me. I thought," she looked down, choking back a sob, "I called you over that night to tell you I wanted to end things with Finn. I wanted to be with you, completely." Rachel fought back the urge to cry as well. "I found out I was pregnant earlier that day. I didn't think you would still want me-knowing I was with child, _his _child."

"You think that shallow of me?" Rachel snapped before gulping down another large sip.

"No," Quinn replied, "but you had been pulling away. I was going to ask you how to go about it all. Tell you that I was pregnant but that I wanted to leave Finn, but you left me first." Rachel looked away. She couldn't stand to see the pain etched in the blonde's face. "Why? What did I do to you, baby?"

"You cheated on Finn before I came around." Quinn's brows arched into her hairline. "You cheat, Quinn. Puck told me. I knew that if I continued being with you then one day you would eventually do the same to me. That would break me."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn shouted, standing up to walk over to the brunette. "I've never cheated on him until you," she pointed her finger at Rachel before dropping down onto her knees in front of her. She grasped the brunette's thighs and squeezed.

"Who is Jesse?" Quinn's eyes narrowed for a moment. Her grip on Rachel's thighs tightened, painfully so.

"Puck told you that I cheated on Finn with Jesse?" Rachel nodded. "Son of a bitch," Quinn whispered before looking at the brunette intently. "Rachel, listen to me, I didn't. Puck is lying to you."

"Puck wouldn't lie to me," Rachel whispered. Quinn shook her head before grabbing the wine glass from Rachel's hand and setting it on the glass coffee table. "Why would he lie about you?"

"You can call Jesse. You can ask Finn. I don't care, please, just listen to me, okay? Give me a chance to prove this to you." Rachel looked wary, almost sick but nodded. "Maybe he just doesn't know the truth," Quinn offered as a means to make Rachel feel better about her best friend. "Jesse St. James,"

"_The _Jesse St. James," Rachel questioned. He was a Broadway legend at only 26. Rachel, had she been into the male anatomy, would have been with that boy in a heartbeat had chances arisen. Of course, he had recently come out of the closet so that would have presented a problem as well. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, a small smile gracing her lips. Rachel realized it had been the first time she'd seen Quinn truly smile in days. "I love him. Can you get me his autograph?"

"Rachel," Quinn admonished, "let's continue?" Rachel nodded. "He and I were best friends. He was a waiter where I frequently went for coffee. It was the start of a beautiful friendship," she chuckled. "Anyway, he finally broke into the business one day. Years of him being single simply sparked the rumors."

"The rumors?" Rachel questioned with awe. Quinn nodded before rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's thigh.

"People speculated that he was gay," Rachel gasped, unsure of what this had to do with Quinn's infidelity. "He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend."

"Oh," she looked confused before realization hit. "Oh, my God, you didn't cheat on Finn." Quinn shook her head before standing up. "You were his gay beard!" The brunette screamed before jumping out of the chair. She was immediately struck with more guilt-nausea overtook her momentarily. The blonde nodded before walking away from Rachel and over to the sofa. "Finn knew?"

"Of course Finn knew, Rachel," she snapped before sitting down. The petite girl shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand. She had wrongfully accused Quinn of so many things. She rushed over and sat down on the couch-tucking her knees underneath her. Quinn mimicked her position so that their knees were lightly touching. "I've never cheated before. It's just-you came along-and I fell so hard, so fast.

Rachel immediately leaned in and captured the girl in a sensual kiss. Quinn pulled away before standing up and holding her hands out for the brunette to take. Rachel looked at the offered hand for a moment before taking it and following her to the bedroom. Once the door had been shut Rachel pinned the taller girl against it, attaching her lips to Quinn's pulse point. Quinn arched her neck up in an attempt to get more contact from Rachel. The brunette slipped her thigh in between Quinn's and moaned when she heard the blonde mewl from the contact.

Quinn pushed particularly hard at Rachel's shoulders, sending her backwards. The taller of the two slowly tugged at her shirt, bringing it overhead in one swift motion. Rachel stared momentarily too dazed in the moment to actually do anything. Quinn stepped forward and initiated a kiss between them, bringing Rachel back from her 'boob induced' haze. "You're so beautiful," Quinn rasped into Rachel's ear before spinning them around and easing herself onto the bed. She beckoned Rachel forth with her finger and smiled when the brunette wasted no time in crawling over her.

"You are, Miss Fabray," Rachel whispered before placing kisses down the girl's neck. She suckled on a particularly sensitive spot before bringing her hands into the mix. She slowly trailed up the girl's sides, making sure to squeeze at her sides before brushing the undersides of her breasts lightly. Quinn arched up in an attempt to bring Rachel closer. "You're eager," she commented.

"You're over-dressed," Quinn arched an eyebrow before tugging at Rachel's sweater. Rachel nervously pulled away and looked the blonde in the eyes. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

"I don't want to do this," she whispered before lowering her head and starring at her fidgeting hands. She ignored the tense silence and waited for Quinn to say something-anything. A clearing of a throat forced Rachel to finally look up and face Quinn.

"Okay," she quickly jumped off the bed and straightened her clothes out. "That's fine, Rachel. I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation," she waved her hands around before rubbing at her eyes. "I guess you can leave now."

"Wait, why?" The panic in her voice surprised even Rachel. "Can't we just—get to know each other again?" The blonde arched an eyebrow-a smile tugging at her lips-before she nodded towards the living room.

"What do you propose we do, Rach?" Quinn smiled when Rachel slowly grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together. "Watch each other's favorite movies and do an in-depth character analysis of the main character?" Rachel chuckled before pulling the blonde down onto the couch and enveloping her in a hug.

"I do always carry around an extra DVD of Funny Girl in my purse." Quinn laughed before cuddling into the shorter girl. "I guess we can just lay here for now though," Rachel mumbled before pressing a soft kiss into the top of Quinn's head.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, this is short and to the point. I didn't really feel like making it some long drawn out thing so the ending is really.. just... random. Haha. Anyway, you guys have been awesome but I've realized that I'm not meant to be someone who writes stories. =P So this is most definitely the end. I'm tired of this story and it seriously shows. I'd rather just kill it now than drag it out and make it even worse.

Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Don't forget your purse," Rachel called after the blonde while rushing after her, purse in hand. Quinn turned around slowly before letting a beaming smile grace her features. "I put some crackers in there, but I don't really think you'll need them. I could put a Sprite or something in, too? No, I'm sure that the hospital will have drink machines."

"Rach, relax. You're acting like a crazy person. It's just an appointment, which last time I checked-you were going to be at?" Quinn arched an eyebrow before placing her hand over her stomach protectively. Rachel nodded before gently resting her palm atop Quinn's.

"I'll be there. I just have to meet Puck. He said it couldn't wait," Quinn sighed before giving the brunette a quick peck on the lips.

"And he calls you dramatic?" Rachel snorted with laughter at the blonde's statement before lacing their fingers together. "I love you," she whispered before pressing her lips softly against Rachel's.

"I love you. Now let's get going. I'll flag a cab for you." Quinn nodded before reaching for her purse-still in Rachel's free hand. "No, I'll carry it for you," Rachel admonished. The blonde rolled her eyes playfully but gave in.

"Can we please take the stairs?" Quinn pleaded upon reaching the elevator doors. Rachel spun on her heel and glared. "Or not," she whispered to herself.

"Quinn Fabray, you know that we will not be taking the stairs until our baby has joined us out here." Rachel's brow furrowed upon seeing Quinn's smile immediately transform into something resembling a frown. Her eyes began to cloud over with unshed tears. "Quinn, I'm sorry I offended you. It's just-I don't believe you should be walking down seven flights of stairs. You could fall and lose the baby or hurt yourself."

"Rachel, I didn't," but she was cut off by Rachel's rambling-something she had gotten used to.

"Actually, you could hurt yourself going down those stairs even when not pregnant. No, Quinn, I believe you should just stick to the elevator permanently. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings though," she reached up and brushed her fingers gently over the soft skin that tears had left their tracks on.

"You didn't," she whispered before pressing the button for the elevator, something Rachel had clearly forgotten to do.

The brunette looked confused for a moment before opening her mouth, "Then why are you crying?" She whispered, voice so vulnerable it made Quinn want to wrap her arms around her.

"You called the baby ours," she replied. The elevator doors opened causing Rachel's response to die. The petite girl pulled the blonde inside before claiming her lips hungrily.

"I've been here the past seven months, Quinn. I know that Finn may be the father, but he's not around. I don't plan on going anywhere. I understand if you'd rather I play the part of an aunt or something, but… I don't know. I'm sorry," she added before pulling away from the blonde and stepping to the other side of the elevator.

"You're perfect. Did you know that?" Rachel looked up to meet Quinn's gaze before giving her the smile reserved for Quinn Fabray only.

"So I've been told," she replied before stepping out of the elevator-pulling Quinn along by the hand. She took in a shaky breath before turning around to face the blonde. "What do you think Noah wants?"

"I really don't know, Rachel. I think it's weird that after seven months he calls you up. I'm not telling you not to go see him, but I'd just be careful." Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded. "He's probably going to tell you that he's been watching us from afar and that he caught me with the pizza man last night."

"I knew it," Rachel replied. "I knew you were sneaking out at night to go see Steve." Quinn stuck out her bottom lip. "Are my pizzas not good enough for you?"

"I'm sorry, Rach. I don't like that vegan cheese, and I miss bacon." Rachel tilted her head back in laughter before continuing outside.

"You act like I deprive you," Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear before whistling down a taxi. "Look, I'll be there soon, okay? I promise." Quinn nodded before stepping in to the cab.

"Wait," she shouted upon seeing Rachel walk away. The brunette eyed Quinn intently before walking back over. "Whatever Puck says-don't let him trick you into making out with him."

"Your lips are the only ones I'm interested in kissing," Rachel replied before giving her a light kiss. Quinn smiled softly before stepping back into the cab.

* * *

"Puckerman," Rachel greeted before sliding into the seat across from the boy who was now lacking a mohawk. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point," he grunted. "Look, I get that we haven't talked in months but this isn't about me." Rachel arched an eyebrow. "What I'm saying is I'm not apologizing for dropping off your radar. I told you how I felt about Quinn and you still chose her over me."

"Noah, we're not talking about Quinn. Get to the point, please." The boy arched an eyebrow before smirking.

"Did you two break up?" Rachel shot him a dirty look before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I told you that I wasn't talking about Quinn. If that's what you arranged this meeting or then I'm leaving." Noah's features softened. He motioned for the girl to sit back down. "What do you want, Noah?" He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a wad of cash.

"This is from Finn." Rachel's jaw dropped. "He knows that you guys don't want him around but he wants to help out with the kid. I knew that you could get the money to Quinn," he added before holding it out for Rachel to take.

"How did he get all of this money?" She whispered in awe. Puck chuckled before throwing his drink back.

"He moved to Texas of all places. He got some job there working with oil or some shit like that. He's been transferring money to me for the past…six months?" Rachel gasped before clenching her jaw. "Look, for all he cares you can tell Quinn that you got the money, alright? Just make sure she uses it on the baby." Rachel nodded before taking the money.

"How are he and his girlfriend doing?" Puck rubbed the back of his neck before looking around the room. "Are they married now? I won't tell Quinn if that's what you're worried about."

"What girlfriend, Rachel? He made that shit up so that you guys wouldn't feel bad about getting together. Sure, Finn is a dumbass. He's got rocks for brains but that guy was in love with Quinn. He thought it was the real deal. He hasn't been with a chick since then."

"Oh, my God," Rachel whispered before standing up. "I have to go, Noah," she added. "Quinn has an appointment and I just can't process all of this." Puck nodded before waving her off.

* * *

"I knew you would make it," Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips before pressing a soft kiss to them. "How was the thing with Puck?" Rachel looked around the small room awkwardly willing the doctor to enter. "Rach?"

"When the baby is born I think you should send Finn pictures." Quinn arched an eyebrow but waited for Rachel to continue. "Noah said I could pretend, but I can't do that. You know I can't lie to you."

"Rachel, I don't know what you're talking about," she chuckled. Rachel ignored the blonde and pulled out the money Puck had given her earlier. "What is this? Did Puck rob a bank? Is he using you to stash the money?"

"This is your money, Quinn," Rachel whispered before putting the roller chair to use and wheeling over. "Finn sent it. He wants you to use it for the baby bills and stuff. I guess Puck thought it would be smarter to just hand it all over at once rather than monthly or something. Noah isn't the smartest," Rachel added with a nervous giggle.

"I, what?" She asked, voice cracking. "I don't understand." Rachel squeezed the blonde's hand before pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Let's just get this appointment over with, alright?" Quinn nodded and smiled at the doctor as he entered the room.

* * *

"It's your turn," Rachel grumbled while pushing Quinn lightly out of the bed. Quinn grunted before begrudgingly pulling herself out of the bed.

"No it wasn't," Quinn replied before trudging down the hall. She smiled upon reaching the crib. At first she had wanted a daughter more than anything. She and Rachel had both decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby but neither was disappointed when she had a son. Of course, picking a name however had been incredibly difficult. Especially having to say no to Rachel when her suggestions of Fiyero and Melchior had been presented.

Rachel hadn't been particularly thrilled upon hearing that Quinn wasn't interested in naming her child after a Broadway character. "Hey baby," Quinn cooed before pulling the small boy out of the crib and walking over to the rocking chair. "What's the matter, huh? You hungry?" She smiled as he let out a string of gurgles.

"Hey," Rachel's voice whispered. Quinn looked towards the door and smiled at the tired brunette. "I decided that it was my turn after all." Quinn chuckled while continuing to rock the baby. "I love you."

"That's quite random, dear," Quinn replied before standing up to walk over to her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel replied before holding her arms out. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before gently passing their son over. "I'm just happy," she added while cradling him. "And I may still be slightly overjoyed that we got to name him after a Broadway character-even if the man wasn't fictional," Rachel added.

"Rach, don't start," Quinn groaned before making her way across the room to turn on the lamp. "It's too late to hear this." The brunette scoffed before placing herself into the rocking chair Quinn had previously been seated in.

"I think Nick is a lovely name, don't you baby?" She cooed while rocking the baby. "Shall I sing you a rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade'?"

"Woman, I'm divorcing you," Quinn stage whispered before walking over to the brunette and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She smiled at the scene in front of her. It all looked so _normal _despite the fact that everything they had been through had been far from it.

"You can't divorce someone you aren't married to," Rachel replied with a chuckle. "Mommy is crazy, isn't she?" She whispered to the baby before looking back up at Quinn and sticking her tongue out.

"Let's get married then," Quinn immediately replied. She was unsure of where it had come from but seeing the look on Rachel's face had made it worth it.

"If that is your way of proposing then I'm offended," Rachel choked out before clearing her throat.

"So, you're saying no?" Quinn whispered. Rachel shook her head before standing up and placing Nick back in the crib. "Rachel, I love you," the blonde rubbed Rachel's arm lightly.

"Nick already fell asleep," Rachel stated.

"Yes?" Quinn offered in confusion. Rachel smirked before pulling at Quinn's wrist.

"Well, we should celebrate our recent engagement. I have the perfect idea…especially since the doctor gave you the okay for sex last week," she purred before dropping Quinn's hand and running back to their bedroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes before quickly chasing after _the _girl.


End file.
